Partida de Ajedrez
by Aredhiel
Summary: La vida eterna para Sebastian es un sin sentido, hasta que enfada y logra también enojar a Ciel. Esto desatara un peligroso juego entre mayordomo y señor. ¿Quién obtendrá la victoria final? / Sebastian & Ciel /
1. Una tediosa existencia

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota |** ¡Hola! Luego de haber publicado mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, y saber que les gustó tanto (¡Gracias!), me ha animado hacer este segundo. Prometiéndoles, que al igual que su predecesor, tiene todo mi amor y todo mí esmero para continuar a la altura del fandom.

Así que disfrutadlo, porque ya no es solo mío, ahora es también de ustedes. ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_Todo juego se vuelve aburrido, cuando carece de emoción"__ — __Sebastian Michaelis__. Capítulo 28, pág. 12._

_._

Capítulo I

"Una tediosa existencia"

.

El sol brilla intensamente sobre un cielo despejado, su luz, acaricia delicada y tenue las flores del inmenso jardín de la mansión Phantomhive. El aire primaveral inunda por completo los sentidos demoniacos de Sebastian.

Hoy, el mayordomo realiza los preparativos para el almuerzo, porque pensar en dejar a Bard cocinar, o a Mey-Rin arreglar los cubiertos y vajilla, es imposible.

Ellos son torpes, como lo fueron ayer y lo son _siempre_.

El fino oído de Sebastian capta entonces el tintineo de una de las múltiples campanillas de la pared del cuarto de servicio, y no se sorprende, la campanilla que suena, es la misma de _siempre_.

Se dirige al recibidor de la mansión y halla aquel niño, con la petulante expresión de _siempre_.

—Ya sabes que hacer —le masculla Ciel.

El niño se esconde, el demonio solo inhala antes de abrir la puerta y sonreír amablemente, mientras satisface de nuevo, otro capricho de Ciel.

—Otra vez —suspira un hombre mayor, ante el elegante mayordomo, que mantiene abierta la puerta de la mansión —. Si el joven conde, continua cancelando mis clases, tendrá graves problemas cuando vaya a Alemania.

—Mi joven amo es consciente de ello, y realmente lamenta prescindir de sus clases, Lord Hamill. Pero la jaqueca que lo afecta, le es sencillamente insostenible —se disculpa Sebastian cortésmente.

Aquel viejo hombre no dice nada más, y con un gesto se despide del sirviente. Sebastian cierra la puerta tras él, y en cuanto lo hace, la pequeña pero imponente figura de su amo sale de las sombras, plantándose con gracia al pie de las escaleras del recibidor de la mansión.

—Te has demorado demasiado despidiendo a Lord Hamill. ¡Eres un incompetente! —le espeta Ciel a Sebastian, en cuanto están frente a frente.

Dada la enorme diferencia de altura, Ciel se ve obligado a elevar el mentón, y Sebastian se inclina un poco.

El tono grosero de Ciel, disgusta al demonio, que intenta relajarse, pretendiendo descifrar como, aun sabiendo su posición, aquel mocoso se atreve a vulnerarle de ese modo _siempre_.

—Presentí le harían falta esas clases de alemán, joven amo. Esperaba que me diera una contra orden.

—¡Qué tontería! Nunca te he dado una contra orden.

Ciel empieza a caminar en dirección a su despacho seguido de cerca por Sebastian, quien dejando a un lado su enojo, medita cuidadosamente las palabras finales dichas por su amo.

"_Nunca te he dado una contra orden"_.

Y debe admitir que lleva razón, no importa lo inmoral o compleja que fuera de llevar a cabo una acción, una vez que Ciel decide algo, jamás se retractaba.

—Supongo que ya concluiste con la investigación.

—Efectivamente, joven amo —contesta Sebastian, cerrando la puerta del despacho para evitar incomodas intromisiones. Aunque le preocupa quedarse demasiado y correr el riesgo de que los torpes sirvientes, destruyan la mansión—. Sus sospechas sobre el juego sucio en los torneos municipales de ajedrez son certeras.

Sebastian observa como Ciel se sienta en la silla del escritorio del despacho y en sus manos toma el sobre que contiene el último encargo de la reina, y aun irritado, no puede evitar la gracia que le produce mirar como los diminutos pies de Ciel, no alcanzan el suelo.

El conde _siempre _ha sido tan pequeño.

—¿Cuál es la mecánica exacta en el asunto, Sebastian?

—El soborno, por supuesto.

Indica Sebastian, mientras coloca el carrito de comida que había dejado preparado en el despacho de Ciel, a lado del escritorio del niño.

—Hoy he preparado un _Coulant de Chocolate _—dice Sebastian colocando el postre ante Ciel, para luego servir con garbo el té.

—¿Qué otro dato tienes?

Sebastian vuelve a sentir aquel disgusto recorrer sus venas. Sabe que no es el hecho de la indiferencia de Ciel a sus consideraciones, es el hastió, el ver transcurrir todo con invariabilidad.

La monotonía le ha precedido durante siglos, siendo solo aplacada cuando empezó a controlar su apetito, cuando las almas que nutrían su poder, eran de buena calidad.

Hasta que llegó Ciel.

Un niño de un alma extrañamente exquisita, única, y sabrosa, en conjunto con una _agradable estética física_ para un estándar humano y demoniaco.

Valía por completo el contrato.

Sin embargo, la vida lineal por esperarlo, ha comenzado hastiarlo, como su vida de demonio lo ha hecho ya. Aún con ello… a él le gusta el carácter de Ciel, su miedo disfrazado en fortaleza.

Pese a todo tiene claro, que si se lo propone, podrá controlar la presunción de su amo, hacerle retroceder…

_Nunca te he dado una contra orden…_

Es eso exactamente, hacer que le dé una contra orden…

—No existen datos con mayor peso fuera de lo que le he informado. En cuanto al dinero perdido en apuestas, resulta difícil de calcular.

El único ojo visible de Ciel vuelve a fijarse en el sobre, y Sebastian siente ganas de reír, al observar que, la distracción del conde es tal, que aún tiene migas del postre en los labios.

Ciel encaja perfecto, en el término 'adorable' que manejan los humanos… que no lo conocen, claro está.

—Su majestad está preocupada. Si las apuestas en los torneos municipales no son erradicadas, no podrá reanudarse el Campeonato británico de ajedrez.

Sebastian en realidad, ya no escucha a Ciel. Su mente demoniaca extravagante y volátil reflexiona ideas, muchas ideas que tal vez serían capaces de atenuar su agobiante vida actual.

No es una garantía, por supuesto, pero desea jugar, perturbar algo de la estabilidad que ha construido para su señor.

Lanzarse al vacío, pecar… todos los demonios juegan y pecan, y él, no es la excepción.

Además, su joven amo podría jugar con él, como en el pasado, cuando lo dejo a merced de secuestradores para su diversión, o como cuando, simplemente arriesga un poco la vida del joven noble por puro placer.

Podría jugar… jugar a doblegar la férrea voluntad de Ciel.

Admira tanto aquel rasgo en su señorito, que se le antoja realmente saber hasta qué punto Ciel sería capaz de llegar por él.

Sería un modo excelente también, de castigar la altivez de Ciel.

Ciel limpia las migas que bordean sus labios, y lanza una declaración, obteniendo de vuelta toda la atención de Sebastian.

—Es desagradable pensar que existen personas capaces de vender su intelecto al mejor postor.

Aparentemente, todo conspira para que Sebastian empiece a jugar. El demonio en un solo instante cavila exactamente qué decir, para poner a Ciel en jaque.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

El tono de voz de Sebastian cambia, y Ciel sabe que se burlará de él o hará una reflexión importante. Quizá ambas. Siempre que se dirige a él con tal familiaridad lo hace.

Pero Ciel no piensa dejarle ganar. Sebastian lo sabe.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Acabas de pronunciar esas palabras con tal reproche —vacila Sebastian eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para continuar—, cuando _tú_ usas, tu intelecto y recursos para lograr objetivos, que no son tuyos.

Ciel abre los labios para reprocharle su insolencia a Sebastian, sin embargo no es eso lo que se expulsa de su garganta.

Muy, muy dentro de sí, Ciel acepta que tiene algo de razón.

Pero es todo, porque su arrogancia sigue siendo extraordinariamente grande.

—Lo hago a nombre de la reina. Ese es mi deber como cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

Es exactamente la expresión que Sebastian espera de Ciel. Palabras llenas de tal dignidad, que le cautivan, porque los demonios carecen por completo de un valor como aquel.

El mayordomo contiene una sonrisa, se inclina, y ubica su rostro, justo en frente del de Ciel, lanzado veneno de sus labios.

—Es asombrosa tu decencia, cuando ofreciste tu alma —Sebastian exhala antes de rematar su discurso—. Cuando te ofreciste a ti mismo al mejor postor, que soy yo…

Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es el fuerte golpe de una bofetada. Sebastian no puede evitar el asombro, no por la reacción en sí, él esperaba una respuesta como esa de parte de Ciel, sino por la fuerza con la que esa mano pequeñita, ha sido capaz de golpearlo.

—¡Nunca antes he escuchado tales impertinencias de tu parte!

Tras aquella declaración con aquel tinte tan sexual para la época, Sebastian avizora a Ciel, a quien le tiemblan los labios en una expresión que denota rabia, aunado a unas mejillas deliciosamente encendidas.

La imagen que ofrece Ciel, borra el enojo de Sebastian, pues presagia cuan divertido será aquel juego de llegarse a concretar.

—Lamento mi 'impertinencia', joven amo —se disculpa de inmediato.

Sebastian confía en su elocuencia, se prepara para poner exactamente a Ciel, en la situación que necesita para jugar con él, sin salirse de los términos establecidos en el contrato.

—Pero yo _no he mentido_, sabe usted que no puedo hacerlo.

—No te sientas tan superior —recrimina Ciel a su mayordomo—. Aún sin tener un Dios, de un modo u otro, podría haber salido adelante luego de vivir ese infierno. Lo único que le debo en realidad a un ser tan vil como tú, es el haberme sacado de ahí.

_Bingo_.

No, el bingo es un juego de azar, y lo que Sebastian empleó fue una fina estrategia psicológica, por tanto lo correcto es… _Jaque Mate_.

Sebastian tiene exactamente a Ciel en el punto que lo quería: Furioso.

Eso impedirá que razone con cautela.

—Si en verdad piensa eso —suspira Sebastian mirando a Ciel fijamente, mientras recoge la vajilla y la coloca de vuelta en el carrito—, podemos hacer un trato. Una especie de juego estratégico, casi como una partida de ajedrez.

—¿Qué trato?

Contesta Ciel iracundo, baja de su asiento y camina en dirección opuesta a Sebastian, cruza los brazos, intenta controlar su ira. No es necesario que diga, que es inútil, porque de controlar su ira, Ciel no hubiera siquiera considerado tal propuesta de Sebastian.

—Armaremos una solución al caso de las apuestas en los torneos de ajedrez, por separado. Quien arme la estrategia más eficaz, ganara.

Ciel regresa a ver a Sebastian sin cambiar su expresión. Sus ideas revolotean en una enorme marejada dentro de su cerebro.

En medio de la tormenta, un pensamiento naufraga en su cabeza.

—¿Cuál será el premio?

Sebastian realmente no ha pensado en ello, solo quiere jugar, lograr la sumisión, de la voluntad de su caprichoso amo. Pero sus inquietudes son perfectamente razonables, así que contesta aquello que juzga más adecuado en caso de que Ciel se ponga necio.

—El joven amo hará cualquier cosa que le pida, y yo me someteré a lo que sea que mi amo desee.

Sebastian no puede siquiera sospechar, la mecha que acaba de encender en su señor.

Ciel es una criatura competitiva, que ha jugado siempre a ser vencedor, y es a ese pensamiento al cual se entrega.

Derrotar a Sebastian.

Íntimamente Ciel es consciente cuán grande es su vanidad al pretender medir fuerzas con un demonio, pero sabe también, cuan feliz es la idea de humillar a Sebastian que adora reír de su debilidad.

Oh… si lo derrotaba, el castigo sería grande para ese demonio engreído.

Lo obligaría a tratar con aquel estrafalario shinigami de nombre Grell, o sencillamente le haría matar un gato. Cualquier cosa está bien, si puede castigar la insolencia de su mayordomo.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, joven amo?

Sebastian percibe como diezma la cólera de Ciel. El chiquillo ha hallado un motivo diferente a la rabia, para seguirle el juego.

Por supuesto, también cabe la posibilidad de que su pequeño amo, haya dimitido de jugar con él, antes de lo previsto, y solo por ello, Sebastian resuelve hacerle saber a Ciel sus intenciones.

Si lo conoce tan bien como supone, Ciel deseara reprender su desfachatez en su propio juego.

—El joven amo no debe preocuparse, si llegase a perder, él puede ordenarme, no forzarlo a cumplir lo pactado.

Un golpe de comprensión alcanza a Ciel.

Sebastian no desea solo molestarlo, juega… y es lo que Ciel más odia, porque aquel bastardo no está en este mundo para divertirse, solo para servirle y besar el suelo bajo sus pies si así le place.

—Tenemos un trato, Sebastian. Pero mientras dura el juego, no estarás exento de tus funciones como mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive. Tampoco usaras los recursos de esta casa, ni te acercaras bajo ninguna circunstancia a mi despacho.

—Con certeza —Sebastian toma el carrito de comida, y abre la puerta del estudio para salir, más antes de hacerlo, articula una última frase—. Créame joven amo, para ganar, no requiero estrategias sucias, solo necesito de mí mismo.

La rabia recorre ardiente, en las venas del conde, reflejándose en su infantil semblante, ante tal provocación.

Insolente y encantador, Sebastian solo sonríe.

.

_Ciel le seria en verdad, un rival interesante._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Espero les haya gustado. El fic no será demasiado largo (espero) y sigue en esencia la línea del manga más que la del anime, excluyendo "Kuroshitsuji: Book of circus", que como deben saber, es una adaptación fiel al manga.

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo pedir paciencia para poner en jaque a Sebastian y Ciel, ya que tengo repelente a que se amen sin motivos, ni más. Pero les aseguro, que cuando se desate la chispa entre estos dos, la intensidad pasional entre ambos será memorable, me esforzare porque sea así.

Es todo.

Les agradecería un montón, que compartieran sus opiniones conmigo.

Con cariño, Aredhiel.


	2. Armando la estrategia

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota | **¡Hola! Aquí os traigo, recién salido del horno, el nuevo capítulo. Pero no os entretengo más. Adelante, leedlo, este fic es de ustedes. ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_El conde es ingenioso. Que intimidante."__ —Lau a Ciel. —Cap. 20—_

_._

Capítulo II

"Armando la estrategia"

.

Es de noche, Ciel está sentado en su cama, inmóvil, el corazón le bombea peligrosamente y sus ojos brillan como diamantes, según puede apreciar Sebastian en cuanto le retira con cuidado el parche que cubre el contrato.

—Puede acostarse ahora, joven amo.

Anuncia Sebastian, cubriendo luego a Ciel con las cobijas, mientras el niño fija las joyas que tiene por ojos, en él.

—_Es una orden_, Sebastian. Mañana te tomaras el día libre, en cuanto finalices tus labores en la mansión. Al _ritmo apropiado_ para un mayordomo, por supuesto.

Así que es eso.

Ciel desea que el juego inicie de inmediato, y como esperaba, no escatima en abusar de su posición, considerando que la real declaración para '_ritmo apropiado_', no es más que una advertencia velada de, '_no te atrevas a tomar ventaja de tus poderes para hacerlo más a prisa_'.

Le gustaría decirle que no le hará, que no lo necesita, que no requiere más armas… pero Sebastian no dice nada, simplemente sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Ciel con mimo.

Ciel es tan joven, tan ingenuo aún, que provocará que la victoria le sea aún más deliciosa.

—Que tenga buena noche, mi pequeño amo.

Ciel no le contesta, solo se gira, haciéndose un bultito sobre la cama, mientras, al igual que Sebastian, saborea una victoria anticipada.

.

.

.

La mañana del día siguiente, es casi típica para Ciel y su demonio-mayordomo.

Sebastian le despierta, lo baña, le vista y le sirve el desayuno, ha procurado que el traje de Ciel, sea de calle como le ha ordenado.

Ciel se encamina fuera de su habitación mentalizando su día, procurando tomar notas de los detalles y pulir la estrategia inicial que ha armado para obtener la información necesaria para armar la estrategia definitiva, que le permita alcanzar la victoria.

Sebastian camina devotamente tras él.

En el living de la mansión, está de pie Snake, esperando por Ciel, tal como le había sido ordenado el día anterior.

Ciel considera que Snake es apropiado para ayudarle ese día, tan discreto, callado e infinitamente más competente que sus otros sirvientes, solo le preocupan un poco esas serpientes, tan estrambóticas para la vista, al menos parece que hoy, solo le acompañara una.

—Buenos días, Smile. Buenos días, Black —pronuncia con una vocecita aguda el mensajero—, dice Emily —. Su tono de voz agrava, cuando deja de hablar por la serpiente.

—Buenos días.

Contesta secamente Ciel antes de ir directo hacia la puerta, la cual Snake se apresura abrir, mientras Sebastian se queda plantado en el recibidor, dándole una sonrisa afable al mensajero como saludo.

Ciel regresa la mirada, casi con burla al mayordomo.

Ambos íntimamente se hallan endulzados con la idea de superar al otro.

—Procura hacer como se debe tu trabajo, demonio, y no preocuparte en trivialidades.

De pronto, una sonrisa aparece en los labios del conde, es un gesto inusual como encantador… y peligroso.

Sebastian sabe, que Ciel trama algo.

—También vigila que la instalación del horno para proveer de agua caliente a la mansión sea efectuado correctamente. Llame al comerciante ayer, dijo que vendría hoy a las diez.

La declaración final confirma todas las sospechas de Sebastian. Se le antoja soltar una carcajada amarga, para celebrar el ingenio de Ciel y demostrar que sin importar los obstáculos que le ponga su amo, él será quien vencerá.

Pero, Sebastian no hará eso, claro está.

—Pondré empeño en lo que me ha ordenado mi lord, usted procure hacer lo mismo. Le deseo suerte, la necesitara.

La desfachatez de Sebastian enoja a Ciel, quien aun sabiéndose en jaque pretende reírse de él.

Ciel levanta orgullosamente la nariz, le da la espalda a su mayordomo, ignorándolo, y baja las escaleras para dirigirse al coche que lo espera a las afueras de la mansión, seguido de cerca por Snake.

.

.

.

Apesta a opio.

Ciel lo siente y puede ver mientras avanza por el fino y elegante salón donde se busca escoger al representante del Distrito de Westminster, para el torneo municipal de ajedrez de Londres.

Le pone de mal humor de estar ahí, todos aquellos nobles y burgueses le miran de tal modo, que le incomoda.

Rayos… él es el perro guardián de la reina, pero por supuesto, aquella sucia gente lo ignora.

No importa, mientras pueda recabar la información que necesita, puede tolerar eso, no pertenece a la terrible nobleza, en vano.

Sus sentidos se ponen alerta, cuando observa a un tipo grande, de apariencia tosca acercársele, con un rostro de expresión amenazante. Ciel no se amedrenta, solo aferra, soberbio y distinguido su bastón, mientras Snake de pie tras él, está alerta.

—Argus…

Un sujeto joven, sale tras aquella mole, parándose frente a Ciel, sonriendo encantador para el niño, su cabello oscuro y ensortijado enmarca fuertes facciones en una piel clara. Ciel tiene casi completa seguridad de quien es.

—¿Ducan Bonanno? —Indaga Ciel, sin un tono particular.

—Efectivamente —responde el joven con un claro acento italiano—. Sea bienvenido, Conde Phantomhive, hablemos de negocios. Lamento si Argus, le ha molestado, no es más que una masa de musculo carente de cerebro.

Ciel le regresa una mirada a Snake, incitándole a seguirle.

—¿Piensa llevar al sirviente? —indaga con mirada desdeñosa el italiano.

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? —responde cortante Ciel.

—En absoluto. Vamos.

.

.

.

Sebastian tiene la impresión de que ese día, todos han acordado fastidiarle.

No, es paranoia suya.

Finny siempre arruina el jardín, y el que hoy haya regado aquel fertilizante sobre las rosas blancas que le gustan tanto a Ciel, es solo coincidencia, triste y pútrida coincidencia. Y como no, el que la exquisita vajilla china, que Ciel mando traer a Lau, haya sido destruida casi por completo por Mey-Rin, no es más que una jugarreta retorcida del destino.

Pero, y ¿Bard?

No, el destruir la pared de la cocina con aquella explosión no es normal…

Pero él es un demonio, está acostumbrado al retorcido sentido del humor de Dios, o Buda, o quien quiera que sea que este arriba.

Mas desde ya, ese ser puede ir sabiendo, que él derrotará a Ciel, aun si debe trabajar de noche.

Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a no dormir.

—Señor mayordomo —una voz grave, pero amable llama su atención—. La instalación del horno está lista.

Sebastian le sonríe aquel hombre de rostro bonachón y gordito, mientras le dirige adentro de la mansión para cancelar sus servicios. El demonio no puede evitar las miradas indiscretas del señor, que asombrado observa la fastuosa construcción dañada de un momento a otro, y a tres sirvientes lloriqueando, lamentándose entre sí.

Sebastian, jura por su estética, que vencerá a Ciel.

Mira que hacerle quedar como incompetente frente a un extraño.

.

.

.

—¿Qué opina, conde? Ya se animó a apostar.

Ciel no responde de inmediato al italiano, sus ojos están fijos en los actuales contrincantes de ajedrez.

Su único ojo visible, recorre las piezas, las exquisitas formas que poseen, le abstraen, y se recuerda frente a frente con Sebastian en un juego, que no tuvo resolución, porque el mayordomo dijo casi trágicamente que la cena se había retrasado con quince minutos.

Bastardo.

Le había evadido en ese entonces, ahora le vencería.

Su ojo azul vuelve hacia el italiano, que le sonríe, sin despegar sus ojos color ciruela de él.

Ciel ya tiene la información que desea, y le apetece largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Mas no es tonto, de hacerlo, ese gigante llamado 'Argus', le atacará por orden de Ducan, o sencillamente le acribillarán, con los cientos de mafiosos que provienen de Italia.

Recuerda bien lo ocurrido con Azzurro Vanel, y definitivamente Snake no podría protegerle como lo había hecho Sebastian aquel entonces.

—Incluso si apuesto por el que está perdiendo ganare, ¿cierto?

—Sí, siempre y cuando su oferta sea superior del resto de apostadores.

El mafioso casi suspira viendo al chiquillo. Con esa cara… oh, como valdría en el mercado negro, pero era prudente tratarlo bien, no quería terminar como el insensato de Vanel.

El sistema consistía en pagar al jugador para que se dejase vencer por el contrincante, las apuestas se aseguraban de ese modo, y la red estaba tan bien armada que veinte de los treinta y tres distritos de Londres, habían sido invadidos por esa mafia.

Tan astutos se creían, que habían intentado comprar a Ciel.

Como si él, tan orgulloso de su linaje, y tan defensor de su alteza, fuera a ceder a una vil estafa que empañaba su juego favorito con deshonor.

—Juego —Ciel hurga en sus ropas, para luego colocar una bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa sin que le tiemble el pulso.

Hoy es un buen día para él, está solucionando los pesares de su majestad, ganará dinero, aunque sea de una forma sucia…

Y como va muy por delante, definitivamente superará a Sebastian.

.

.

.

Son casi las siete de la noche, la cena está lista para servirse, y la mansión se halla limpia, _casi_ en su totalidad.

Por supuesto, ese '_casi_', es una palabra actualmente, altamente frustrante.

Sebastian ha hecho hoy todas sus labores como las haría un mayordomo común, sin las fallas que los humanos poseen por el simple hecho de ser humanos, mas no significa que no fuera tardado.

Admitía, que había subestimado a Ciel.

Su 'pequeño amo', con esa simple orden, y lo del horno, había consumido su día…

Pero la noche, le era suficiente. No, pocas horas le serían suficiente.

En cuanto termina de subsanar la última falla en la pared que había destrozado Bard, su fino oído capta el trote de unos caballos, y unas ruedas sobre la pedrada de camino hacia la mansión.

_Ciel está de vuelta._

Lo que implica, que las probabilidades de que el chiquillo haya concretado el juego, son elevadas, por no decir completas.

Ingresa por la puerta de la cocina, y vuelve a colocarse los guantes, procurando que el traje se encuentre impecable como de costumbre, solo entonces avanza al recibidor donde sus tres _torpes_ y Tanaka, se hallan formados para recibir a Ciel.

En cuanto abre la puerta, Ciel sube el último escalón de la mansión, seguido por Snake, quien con expresión tranquila acaricia suavemente a su serpiente.

—¡Bienvenido, joven amo!

Las voces de Mey-Rin, Bard y Finny se escuchan fuertes, erguidos de modo militar ante el conde, quien lanza un bostezo, luego de entregar su bastón y sombrero a Sebastian. Tanaka solo hace una discreta reverencia.

—Deseo descansar, así que llévame la cena a mi habitación, Sebastian —Ciel observa luego al resto de la servidumbre, y en tono seco, contesta—. Buenas noches.

El conde está agotado, lo percibe Sebastian de inmediato, y eso es bueno, porque de tal modo, lo dejará libre de realizar sus movimientos en breve.

—Yo me encargo del amo. Todos, pueden retirarse.

Ordena Sebastian, mientras Ciel sube las escaleras a su habitación.

.

.

.

Sebastian siente que su día ha mejorado. La noche es perfecta, larga y discreta para jugar, en cuanto acueste a Ciel.

El niño se despereza como un felino, en cuanto Sebastian termina de abotonar el pijama que cubre su cuerpo, dejándose guiar después, por el mayordomo hasta la cama.

—¿Qué tal tu día libre, Sebastian?

Indaga Ciel con una mirada traviesa y buen humor, no hace falta decir, que aún se encuentra bajo la ligera influencia del opio.

Sebastian simplemente ignora su burla, acomodándole la almohada a su señor.

—Algo ocupado —contesta Sebastian cortésmente—. La servidumbre tuvo un comportamiento por completo inexcusable el día de hoy.

Ciel le escucha, y ríe suavemente.

Con quien creía Sebastian que estaba compitiendo.

Ciel era un Phantomhive.

Así que, y solo para asegurarse, Ciel decide tirar su carta final.

—No poder controlar a la servidumbre… que incompetente estás ultimadamente, Sebastian.

Sisea Ciel con crueldad. En realidad a Sebastian no le afecta el sarcasmo del niño, es solo una cuestión de orgullo, el no dejarse vencer por un crío.

—Yo que te di inclusive el día libre —suspira Ciel, mirando la expresión serena de su mayordomo—. Lástima que la noche ya no pueda ser día, y tú ya no puedas ser libre.

Y Ciel vuelve atar de manos a Sebastian, quien solo le escucha, sabiendo casi con exactitud la siguiente perorata del niño.

—_Es una orden. _No saldrás de la mansión esta noche, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y las estrategias se exponen mañana, no acordamos tiempo, pero me apetece acabar con tu juego de inmediato.

Oh, qué bien conocía a su señorito, es exactamente lo que esperaba de él.

Le cobija hasta el cuello, Ciel le sonríe.

—Enciérrate en tu habitación hasta el amanecer —le da una última orden Ciel, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—_Yes, my lord…_

.

.

.

Sebastian camina en medio de los corredores de la mansión tras una de esas seductoras criaturas, el último de los gatos que ha acogido en su armario, apenas un cachorro, que ha osado escaparse y deambular por la mansión de Ciel.

E imagina los gritos del conde si lo llegase a ver, no es que le importe lo que ese niño diga, solo… se lo imagina.

Y percibe, que irónicamente ese gatito se ha escabullido a la habitación de Ciel.

_Genial_.

Ha sido un día reprobable, pero la adrenalina sentida, no tiene precio.

Todo ha sido, un _poco_ más entretenido.

Abre la puerta, apenas haciéndola crujir, sus ojos arden como flamas escrutando la alcoba de su amo, y le halla, el pequeño felino duerme a lado de Ciel, _sobre la almohada de Ciel_.

No evita pensar, que el gato y Ciel, son muy parecidos, que el conde es un niño más que nunca, envuelto en esa duermevela, pequeño, vulnerable y que curiosamente el gato, tiene los ojos heterocromos como él.

Toma al pequeño felino con destreza en sus manos, evitando rozar de ningún modo a su amo. Su atractivo rostro se dulcifica al mirar al animalito.

Realmente es como Ciel_. _

_Arisco, majo y… engañosamente adorable._

Si no fuera un demonio, realmente lamentaría ya haber finalizado su parte del juego, porque mañana…

.

_Ciel se arrepentiría, de haberle jugado sucio._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola —otra vez xD—!<p>

Sé que el fic va un poquito lento —aunque Sebastian pensando que Ciel es como un gato es un avance, no lo negaran xD—, pero se pondrá mejor en cada capítulo, lo prometo. Por el momento hemos tenido a un Ciel, que literalmente ha ganado el primer round, pero ahora tenemos un Sebastian amenazante… y ahí lo dejo, porque me gustaría que hicieran sus apuestas…

¿Ciel o Sebastian?

Elegid nenas, ¡elegid!

Quiero agradecerles también todas sus alertas/favoritos/comentarios, cada vez que veo llegar alguno, doy brincos frente a mi ordenador xD. Me inspiran para intentar escribir cada vez mejor, por ustedes ;)

Por cierto, me encanta, amo responder sus reviews, pero los anónimos son un poquito difíciles, así que checad los reviews, porque —hasta que termine el fic— dejare un anónimo con mi nombre, con todas sus respuestas para quienes aun sin tener cuenta, manifestaron su sentir por mi fic, a cada capítulo… a las demás, les respondo por interno. :D

Por cierto, el fic será actualizado semanalmente o a más tardar el viernes. :)

Y gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, amo saber lo que piensan y aquí va, la mención especial para todas, quienes dejaron review en el anterior capítulo ;)

.

—_SoyUnDinosaurio _—_ LoroLoretta _—_ SahRa _—_ K vegan _

— _Sakura Hecate _—_ Lia-tan _—_ Nameless _—_ Shamtal _—_ YO_.

.

Con muchísimo cariño, _Aredhiel_.

_PD._ Dejad review si deseáis que Sebastian os acueste esta noche como a Ciel xD


	3. Apertura

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota |** ¡Hola, chicas! Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo. Nos leemos abajo. ^.^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_El joven amo es sin duda talentoso, cuando se trata de competir con otros."__ —__Sebastian sobre Ciel__. —Cap. 14—_

_._

Capítulo III

"Apertura"

.

Rayos de luna llegan hasta los dedos de Sebastian, quien acaricia al pequeño cachorro de gato que duerme apacible sobre su vientre, otros felinos caminan por la habitación y algunos, ronronean acostados a lado de Sebastian.

El demonio mira el techo de su habitación, evaluando la hora a cada cambio de luz producido. Espera paciente por 'el amanecer', para salir de su habitación, cumpliendo a cabalidad la orden de Ciel, y pensando a su vez, que muchos de los preparativos para llevar la casa este día, están inevitablemente retrasados.

Y aun ello, no puede eclipsar su ligera excitación por medirse intelectualmente con Ciel.

Ese niño no lloraría, no se lamentaría, ni se quejaría como lo haría alguien de su edad al perder.

Un pequeño principito que gobernaba su reino de oscuridad, con el temple y carácter de Ciel, no lo haría y esa era la razón de su ferviente deseo de doblegarle…

_Porque perder, nunca figuraría en los planes de Ciel._

La meditación de Sebastian termina abruptamente, cuando percibe que la luz que ingresa por la ventana, se decolora de un intenso azul añil a un frío blanco, amaneciendo.

Se levanta de la cama y recoge con cuidado, amorosamente, a cada uno de sus pequeños felinos. Los gatos maúllan, clavan sus pequeñas garritas en su pulcro traje, y Sebastian se siente derretir.

Los gatos son criaturas misteriosas, les das cariño, y te rasguñan.

Por eso le gustan mucho, porque jamás ha llegado a entenderlos de verdad.

Cierra su habitación, asegurando a los gatos, para precipitarse luego a la cocina y empezar a preparar con eficiencia el desayuno, y sobretodo, usar su demoniaca rapidez, ahora que no pesa sobre él, ninguna orden de Ciel.

Los sirvientes aparecen de uno en uno, los más torpes primero, para su pesar.

Mey-Rin ingresa al lugar a trompicones, intentando no solo mantener el equilibrio, sino los lentes en su lugar, le sigue Finny, quien aletargado por la somnolencia tararea débilmente una extraña cancioncilla. Tras el jardinero, ingresa Bard, adormilado y de mal humor.

Sebastian les ordena sus tareas, mientras prepara el _Earl Grey_ con sumo cuidado.

Tender la ropa para Mey-Rin, recordándole cuan finos son los trajes del amo, para que evite dejarlos caer.

Podar el césped para Finny, quien le lloriquea, pidiéndole le permita abonar de nuevo las flores del amo.

Y sacar víveres de la despensa para Bard, a quien en realidad no le importa lo dicho, porque dormitar le es más importante.

Tras terminar de impartir sus órdenes, Sebastian con simulada paciencia, los saca de la cocina, para que cumplan sus deberes. Luego revisa su reloj, y se decide a servir al fin, el desayuno de Ciel.

Entonces una voz extraña, se dirige a él.

—Buenos días, Black. Llegó correspondencia para Smile.

Snake se para en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, con el traje ligeramente desarreglado por el recorrido de las víboras sobre su cuerpo.

—Dice Oscar.

Sebastian desliza sus ojos rojos, sobre la correspondencia que tiene el mensajero en sus manos.

Presiente estar de nuevo, ante un largo día.

.

.

.

Ciel busca despertar de su somnolencia cuando escucha llegar a Sebastian a su habitación. Pero es una misión complicada, considerando el placer que le produce estar envuelto entre la tibieza de las sabanas de algodón.

—Joven amo, ya es hora de despertarse.

Solo al escuchar la voz del demonio, recuerda por qué le resulta tan complicado el abrir los ojos, la razón por la que el sueño huyo en un determinado periodo de la noche.

La competencia.

Él y Sebastian se batirían en un duelo mental este mismo día.

Consigue sentarse sobre la cama con aquella idea, cubre su rostro con delicadeza evitando la luz, la rutina se normaliza, sus acciones y el discurso de Sebastian sobre el exquisito desayuno, es el mismo de todos los días, hasta que…

¡Por un demonio!

Le pica la nariz, el aire huye de su garganta y ocurre, pone una cara graciosa y deja escapar un sonoro estornudo.

En cuanto sus ojos se abren, mira a Sebastian, quien con una mal disimulada mueca de burla en el rostro —ante su cara que reconoce es graciosa cuando estornuda— continua diciéndole de que se trata el té.

Lo desea con más fuerza que nunca, ferviente y en gran medida, vencerle, hacerle sacar brillo a sus zapatos con aquella lengua ponzoñosa.

Demonio bastardo.

—Quita esa expresión de idiota.

Ordena Ciel a su mayordomo, al tiempo que este coloca sobre sus piernas la bandeja con el desayuno.

—Y luego que discutamos en el despacho tu jueguito, ven a cambiar las sabanas. Por cómo me produce esas ganas de estornudar, parecería que aquí durmió un gato.

Si solo Ciel supiera que tan cierto es aquella afirmación.

Pero Sebastian no confesará nada, eso es evidente.

—Me temo, que no podremos discutir en breve sobre la resolución de _mi juego_, joven amo.

Ciel le mira detenidamente, buscando el truco… seguramente quiere pedir una prórroga. Había que ver, además de ser un mayordomo bastardo, también era un incompetente. Pero su respuesta es no, bajaran de su habitación derecho al despacho, para dar a conocer las estrategias, y ante todo, coronarse como el vencedor.

—Llegó correspondencia.

Le explica Sebastian, al ver su ceño fruncido, en clara disconformidad, extendiéndole con una de sus manos enguantadas una bandeja pequeña en la que reposa un sobre.

Ciel toma el sobre, hallando en él, la marca distintiva de Funtom Company. Su ceño se frunce más, ante un molesto presentimiento.

Aunque debería estar acostumbrado, él lleva a cargo la vida de un adulto, no está para niñerías y juegos, aún si son tan sofisticados como el de Sebastian.

Pero es joven, demasiado, aún le pesa la entremezcla de su recién descubierta adolescencia y su casi perdida infancia y es eso lo que se muestra en su expresión. Un resignado abatimiento.

—Prepárame un traje de calle. Iremos a Londres.

Le ordena Ciel a Sebastian con voz estricta, al terminar de leer la carta, a la que deja a un lado, ignorándola con hastío mientras comienza a comer.

—Yes, my lord.

.

.

.

Se dirigen al carruaje estacionado a la puerta de la mansión. Ciel vestido en un fino traje color azul y su capa, camina delante de Sebastian, quien cubierto con el sofisticado abrigo negro de siempre, sigue a su amo como si se tratara de su sombra.

Sebastian se adelanta unos pasos a Ciel, para abrir la puerta del carruaje, y es cuando observa la malhumorada expresión en el rostro de su amo, y discretamente se sorprende un poco de saber cuan frustrante le resulta no poder definir el juego.

Se reprende de inmediato.

Algo así no debería impresionarle, considerando lo competitivo que es Ciel.

Le extiende su mano al conde para ayudarlo a subir el carruaje, apretando de repente, con delicadeza entre sus grandes dedos la pequeña mano de Ciel, ganándose una mirada profunda y confusa del noble.

Le sonríe gentilmente.

—Si el amo está ansioso, podemos discutir las estrategias en nuestra visita a Londres.

Explica con voz amable.

Ciel entorna los ojos, antes de interrumpir el contacto visual con su mayordomo.

—No hace falta —responde Ciel, de inmediato y con rigidez—. Respetaremos tu estética y lo discutiremos al volver.

Sebastian sabe que Ciel tiene un carácter que difícilmente se sale de su control, y solo por ello, decide fastidiarle un poco ante una respuesta tan lacónica, total, él es el único que sabe cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

—El joven amo, no habrá desistido a última hora, ¿verdad?

Ciel se acomoda en el asiento con su sombrero y bastón sobre sus piernas, irritado ahora de verdad, ante la insinuación de Sebastian.

Él, Ciel Phantomhive, no es ningún cobarde.

Retira con brusquedad su mano de la de Sebastian, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

—Yo no soy voluble. A diferencia de ti, que pierdes la cabeza al ver un gato.

Sebastian sabe cuánta razón tiene, y solo por ello, le dará una tregua a su amo, al menos, hasta volver de Londres.

—Espero, me excuse, mi Lord.

Replica Sebastian, con la mano en el pecho y una ligera inclinación.

—Déjate ya de tonterías. Es necesario que lleguemos en breve al banco, así que apresúrate y pon en marcha a los caballos. Mi paciencia está en su límite.

Sebastian no puede evitar pensar: _¿Cuándo la paciencia de Ciel, NO está en su límite?_

Así que solo cierra la puerta, y ocupa el lugar del cochero por esta ocasión.

.

.

.

Fue promedio, tres de la tarde cuando Sebastian le trajo de vuelta a la mansión, luego de haber tenido que visitar el banco para transferir el dinero, que serviría para elaborar un nuevo stock de temporada, de juguetes para niñas. Que es lo que el administrador había solicitado en la carta. Valía hacerlo rápido, aprovechar la popularidad de las nuevas muñecas, y mejorar las utilidades de la empresa.

Nada que no supiera manejar alguien tan hábil en los negocios como él.

Aunque es algo más que habilidad. Es _natural destreza estratégica_, y justo será lo que le permitirá vencer a Sebastian.

Cuando unos toques ligeros se escuchan sobre la puerta de la biblioteca, toma conciencia que ha leído una hoja del libro que sostenía en sus manos, sin haberla leído realmente.

Inexcusable.

Aprieta el libro con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

Sebastian es solo su peón, no merece ni uno solo de sus pensamientos. Pero le piensa, demasiado. Ese hecho le enfada, aunque intenta que en su rostro infantil no se refleje nada, cuando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee, consigue que su tono de voz no sea algo más que un parco murmullo de invitación.

—Adelante.

Sebastian ingresa a la biblioteca, con el té de media tarde y unos cuantos pastelitos para Ciel. Su rostro luce una expresión suave y afable, como siempre.

Ciel no evita pensar que es un hipócrita, para lucir de ese modo permanentemente.

Piensa interrumpirle de hecho, cuando comienza con su clásica explicación sobre el té y la repostería que ha preparado, pero se contiene, siendo consciente que de hacerlo, el demonio no parara de fastidiarlo sutilmente por su ansiedad.

"_La impaciencia, no es más que perdida de la templanza"_

Ya le había dicho una vez.

No desea escuchar sus discursos filosóficos, ahora.

Dejando su libro a un lado, toma la taza de té y bebe un poco ante el demonio que le observa tranquilo, de pie.

—Siéntate —le ordena a Sebastian, quien con ligera sorpresa accede en el acto, ocupando la otra mitad del sofá.

—Si el joven amo desea, podemos discutir _mi juego,_ ahora.

Inquiere Sebastian, gentil. Ciel casi puede sentir como aquel demonio alevoso saborea la victoria.

—Como si estuviéramos aquí por otra razón —contesta con ironía Ciel, mirando a su mayordomo con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo.

Sebastian solo suspira, mientras se acomoda sobre el sofá, sin retirar la vista del ojo de Ciel.

Están en guerra, y Sebastian no está dispuesto a perder.

—Puede empezar usted, joven amo. Considerando que fui yo quien planteó el juego, de ningún modo sería cortés, cederle el segundo turno.

Ciel no tiene miedo de ser el primero, de que el mayordomo sepa su estrategia y la cambie en caso de estar en desventaja. Porque ante todo, y aun en su perversidad, Sebastian tiene muy en alto su sentido de lealtad. Aunque Ciel presiente, que el demonio no es del todo consciente de ello.

—Su majestad ordenó terminar con las apuestas ilegales en los torneos municipales de ajedrez, para poder reanudar el Campeonato Británico de Ajedrez y evitar más perdida de capital. Y eso fue todo, por tanto los métodos a utilizarse o las personas a eliminar resulta algo indiferente. Bajo esos términos hemos trabajado, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto.

Contesta Sebastian relajado, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. En realidad, está completamente pendiente del discurso de Ciel.

—Bien.

Ciel presiona ligeramente la taza de porcelana entre sus dedos, con un entusiasmo que Sebastian le ha visto pocas veces.

—Mi estrategia eres tú —Ciel encara a Sebastian de frente, quien solo ladea el rostro con una ligera intriga—. He conseguido que el líder me facilitara la dirección y los días, donde se reúnen con los cabecillas de la mafia. Tú iras uno de esos días, y los asesinaras, te desharás de los cuerpos. Y la organización se disolverá a falta de guías.

Brillante.

Sopesa Sebastian en su cabeza en cuanto Ciel expone su estrategia, usa escasos elementos y resuelve el problema en una noche. No esperaba menos de él, y si hablara con franqueza, se hubiera sentido estafado si su amo venía con una chiquillada como la que él piensa presentar.

—Es una solución bastante simple —acota el mayordomo con tranquilidad.

—Menos es más, Sebastian, y lo sabes.

Repone Ciel, orgulloso de su ingenio, mirando a Sebastian que parece coincidir en esa postura con él.

Por esa cara, tiene certeza de que le ha vencido. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de escuchar su estrategia, porque está seguro de que no será tan buena como la de él.

—Anda, di la tuya —le provoca Ciel con una sonrisa engreída.

Sebastian solo le da una significativa mirada. Casi le resulta doloroso tener que decir su estrategia.

Por suerte es un demonio, y el descaro es algo innato en él.

—Mi estrategia coincide con la de mi amo, en cuanto a atraparlos en su refugio —explica Sebastian, con una sonrisa ladeada, encantadora—, pero no sería yo, quien les ponga las manos encima. Lo adecuado para mí, es que lo haga Scotland Yard.

Ciel frunce el ceño, sin comprender porque la policía debe meter las manos en una misión encargada para él.

Pero desde ya, puede ver que ha derrotado a Sebastian.

—Te he vencido Sebastian —le interrumpe Ciel, sin dejar de sonreírle con suficiencia—. Mi estrategia solo requiere de ti, y se efectúa en un periodo más breve. Es más eficaz. Esa era la condición de tu juego, así que te he superado.

Sebastian sonríe más, y alarga su mano hasta acariciar la cabeza de Ciel, quien le mira confuso, ante esa reacción.

—El joven amo, no me dejo terminar —concede Sebastian con amabilidad—. Mi estrategia requiere la participación de Scotland Yard, porque la policía es la única que tiene potestad de confiscar bienes de modo legal. Cuando estos bienes confiscados son subastados, el dinero obtenido por ellos, pasa directo a manos de la corona.

Una alarma se enciende en Ciel, quien siente un frío repentino recorrerle la columna vertebral.

Sebastian, se limita a disfrutar la reacción de su amo. Su sonrisa adquiere un aura de oscuridad.

—Te he vencido Ciel.

Sebastian sujeta fuerte los cabellos de la nuca de Ciel, obligando a mirarlo directamente, disfrutando de su derrota y de ese hermoso y profundo ojo de color azul, que aún no sale de su asombro.

Una ligera mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de Ciel, y su mano se posa sobre la de Sebastian en un pedido mudo de que, deje de halarle los cabellos.

Sebastian solo afloja un poco su agarre, sin ceder realmente.

—Es cierto que mi estrategia requiere de más individuos y más tiempo. Pero al recuperar el dinero que su majestad daba por perdido, de inmediato se vuelve una estrategia más eficaz, al dar un poco más de lo esperado.

Ciel hiperventila, indignado y humillado.

Sebastian había logrado una mejor estrategia solo con supuestos. Y él, aun con una investigación cuidada y a conciencia, había quedado detrás.

Sus uñas se clavan en la mano de Sebastian, y le hala para que le suelte del cabello. El demonio pedante, solo se deja hacer, recuperando su amable postura.

—Debe ser duro para el joven amo, perder en un juego de estrategia —Sebastian se explaya, volviendo al juego de verdad, que consiste en hacer retroceder a Ciel—. Pero basta con una contraorden para que esto sea olvidado.

Ciel es orgulloso, retrocederá. Sebastian tiene la certeza que lo hará, no tolerara perder de ese modo tan humillante.

Sin embargo, Ciel le sonríe.

—Me dirás de una vez que debo hacer —la voz de Ciel es autoritaria—. No creerás en verdad que faltaría a mi palabra, eso no es propio de un caballero inglés, mucho menos de un Phantomhive.

Ciel se pone de pie ante Sebastian, aceptando con dignidad su derrota. Mira al demonio con altivez, mientras este eleva sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Ciel, con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

Tan solo sus ojos rojos hablan, expresando una embriaguez que había olvidado, podía sentir hace mucho tiempo.

.

_Ciel, digno y orgulloso, le es por completo exquisito._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas le apostasteis a Ciel, creo que la mayoría, pero ya visteis, nuestro pequeño conde, perdió, y está en jaque ante Sebastian —que mala soy xD—.<p>

Ahora, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones:

En primer lugar, algunas de vosotras habéis preguntado, ¿por dónde va esto? ¿El fic es o no un yaoi?

Yo solo puedo decir, que en efecto, lo es, creí que con la advertencia de "Slash", en la parte de arriba sería suficiente, pero ya que se creó duda, lo aclaro, _este fic es un yaoi_, Ciel y Sebastian llegaran a "algo", aun no decido que tan explícito será todo el asunto, pero ellos cruzaran la línea de amo y sirviente, esa fue siempre mi intención, incluso cuando solo tenía el fic como una idea.

Como punto dos, el fic se llama "Partida de Ajedrez", porque se divide en tres fases, como el mismísimo juego:

— _Apertura _—_ Medio juego _—_ Final_ —.

Hoy, se ha concluido la primera fase: — _Apertura_, lo que implica que he acabado con el juego de ingenio. A partir de ahora, pasaremos a un juego de resistencia, — _Medio juego_, que es de todo el fic, mi parte favorita, y apostaría que la de ustedes también lo será.

Así que cuando veáis como título, _Medio juego_ o _Final_, sabréis que tan avanzado va el fic :)

De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo, ver cada vez un nuevo comentario/favorito/alerta, enciende una alegría inmensa en mí, y puedo escribir mucho mejor, ¡Sois las mejores!

Ahora la pizarra de honor para todas, quienes habéis dejado review ^.^

.

— _LoroLoretta _—_Shinobu Michelle__ (_¡Gracias! Tu review me emociono hasta las lágrimas T_T_) _—_ Sakura Hecate _

— _SoyUnDinosaurio_ —_ SahRa _—_Jennifer__ (_¡Desgraciada! Casi no posteas_)_.

.

Besos, Aredhiel! ;)

.

PD. Quienes postearon con anónimo, no olviden revisar sus respuestas en los review ^_^


	4. De cómo pagar una apuesta

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota | **¡Hola bonitas! Con ustedes un nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo… yo he amado por completo escribirlo. ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_No hay otra manera de ir, sino hacia delante"__ —__Ciel Phantomhive__. —Cap. 62—_

_._

Capítulo IV

"De cómo pagar una apuesta"

.

Esa tarde en el despacho de Ciel, la Templanza, no dio signos de debilidad ante el Caos.

Aun sulfurada, no había cedido en su postura, se irguió en toda su belleza y soberbia ante su opuesto, que parecía en paz, aun cuando sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

Pero la malicia en Sebastian es natural, por lo cual Ciel, no se inmuto ni un poco.

No obstante, vale acotar que Ciel es un buen mentiroso. Con su rostro de apariencia tierna, seduce de un modo distinto a como lo hace Sebastian, a quienes le rodean. Sin embargo, su propia belleza no es capaz de cautivarle como a otros, por el simple hecho de saberse dueño de ella.

Por eso Ciel es sincero, muy sincero consigo mismo.

Está nervioso.

_Muy nervioso._

Sebastian, _'el Ca_os', se negó terminantemente a condenarle en ese momento, la cena estaba muy retrasada y eso era por completo imperdonable, le supo aclarar mirando el reloj de bolsillo.

Con aquel pretexto, dejo solo a Ciel en el despacho, asegurándole con esa sonrisita hipócrita y atractiva, porque admitía que lo era _—_porque Ciel no se miente, como ya se dijo_—_, que mañana le impartiría su castigo.

O vale aclarar, _el inicio de su castigo._

—_El joven amo decidió el tiempo de duración de mi juego, por tanto, me parece justo, que sea yo quien elija el periodo en el que el señorito debe pagar nuestra apuesta._

Ciel no tuvo modo de rebatir, un argumento tan bien planteado.

Esto no debe tomarse de ningún modo, como un arrepentimiento de parte de Ciel. Quizá sí, pero por el hecho, de no haber podido controlar sus emociones ante las provocaciones de Sebastian, que evidentemente, por el simple hecho de ser más viejo _—_vaya a saber cuántos años lleva a cuestas_—_, iba a vencerle.

Es lo único que Ciel lamenta, su impetuosidad.

Lamentablemente Sebastian lo conocía demasiado bien, como para sacar reacciones tan vehementes de él.

—_Glückwunsch! Wir wussten, dass Du es schaffst._

(¡Bien hecho! Sabía que podías lograrlo.)

La fuerza de la voz de su profesor al pronunciar las palabras en alemán, ha podido traer a Ciel de vuelta a la realidad, quien aturdido, apenas alcanza a contestar con un escueto:

—_Danke_.

(Gracias.)

—_Bitte, Graf, konzentrieren_.

_(Por favor, conde, concéntrese.)_

Ciel no comprende la frase por completo, pero globalmente y por el tono de voz de su profesor, sabe, que ha sido reprendido.

—_Es tut mir le… leid._

_(Lo… lo siento.)_

Tartamudea Ciel sin poder evitarlo. Es definitivo, el alemán no se le da bien.

—_Ich werde ab jetzt konzentrieren._

_(Me concentrare ahora.)_

Promete Ciel ante el profesor, que le dirige una mirada severa, antes de tomar de nuevo el libro, retomando la lectura que Ciel debe seguir y completar cada vez que se detenga.

Completar o escribir una novela, es difícil, más si es en otro idioma o se tiene la cabeza en otro sitio.

Pero Ciel aun en su sopor mental, prefiere recibir clases con todos sus tutores, porque de no hacerlo, la ansiedad que le provoca el desconocer los planes de Sebastian para él, terminará por enloquecerlo.

El problema es la perversidad nata de Sebastian.

Ciel sabe que no dudará en hacerle hacer cosas desagradables, humillantes o hasta horribles.

Ya se las ha hecho, exponerle ante la muerte es su favorita. Si se menciona por cierto.

Pero existen otras acciones que por sus evidentes roles, no le ha forzado a hacer nunca, mas ahora que tiene la potestad, la espada por el mango, le obligara hacer, sin duda.

Quizá abrazar y atender por un día completo a una de esas cosas esponjosas, esos gatos que tanto le gustan a Sebastian, y a él tanto le desagradan por el simple hecho de que le gustan a Sebastian, más que por su alergia como sostiene.

Aunque se pasaría estornudando toda la semana, si le forzaba a hacer eso.

O tal vez le disfrazara como uno… por todos los cielos, Sebastian es capaz de eso, de hecho se imagina la cara del demonio, sonriendo como estúpido, diciéndole lo lindo y adorable que se ve.

Perturbador.

Ciel recita un párrafo completo en alemán, justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo su ensoñación. Solo interrumpiéndola, porque apenas termina y consigue una mirada aprobatoria de su profesor, su vivida imaginación le arrastra a un nuevo viaje.

Ahora se ve, en un lugar peor, haciendo algo peor, y siente un sudor frío recorrerle la columna vertebral con solo imaginarlo.

Sebastian se ríe de él, le dedica frases compasivas, más dolientes en su insultante delicadeza, y él, el _Conde Ciel Phantomhive_, solo baja la cabeza mientras sigue limpiando el baño, uno de los muchos baños de la mansión, porque Sebastian desea que los asee todos.

Ciel se asquea, se le revuelve el estómago y su pequeño rostro, poseedor de un muy tenue rubor natural en las mejillas, palidece.

Su profesor le observa, pero el orgulloso adolescente es incapaz de notarlo.

—_Stimmt etwas nicht, Graf?_

_(¿Ocurre algo, conde?)_

Ciel le devuelve la mirada, mientras una de sus manos acaricia su vientre inconscientemente. Traga algo de saliva.

—¿Podríamos concluir la clase por hoy, Lord Hamill?

Murmulla Ciel en un perfecto inglés británico, dirigiéndole al hombre de edad avanzada una mirada, tan sentida, que el profesor, no ve modo de decirle que no.

—¿Se siente mal, Conde? —le aborda el institutor con gentileza.

—En efecto, no me encuentro bien.

Contesta Ciel apartando la mirada, intentando recuperar su altiva postura. El color empieza a regresarle al rostro.

—Está bien. Falta solo diez minutos para que concluya la clase. Así que por hoy, podemos dejarlo aquí.

Ciel suspira, poniéndose de pie, y ya más tranquilo, escolta a su tutor hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

Mientras con todas sus fuerzas, busca ahogar su etérea imaginación.

.

.

.

Sebastian ordena los libros en los stands de la biblioteca de Ciel. Primero los históricos, por orden de fecha de publicación. Luego las novelas, después los de arte, luego aquellos que le servían a Ciel para estudiar, diccionarios en diferentes idiomas… había tantos, de variados géneros, incluso de cocina a magia negra. Y todos, absolutamente todos, los ordena con inigualable perfección.

Como se espera siempre, del mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

Aunque su conciencia, lo que él significa como 'Sebastian Michaelis', se halla muy lejos de ahí.

Al igual que Ciel, Sebastian medita, en que debería pedirle hacer, u obligar a hacer a Ciel, para que pague su apuesta.

El objetivo real de su decisión recaerá, en que Ciel diga que se niega a hacer lo que le pida, y por tanto le dé la contraorden de cancelar el juego.

Eso lo convertirá en el vencedor real, más allá de aquel primer movimiento que ha realizado la tarde anterior.

Pero obligarle a desistir del juego, orillarle a tomar esa decisión, ha sido, mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Ayer, el chiquillo lleno de dignidad, le había sermoneado, y Sebastian había descubierto que es peligroso observarle en esos momentos de supremo decoro.

_Ciel le había obnubilado_.

Aquello le ha llevado a concluir, que ese niño le gusta más de lo que supone.

Siempre le ha gustado, eso lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Le gusta por su maldad, por ejemplo. Es algo delicioso, como no le tiembla el pulso para hacer cosas tan reprochables, como el haber mandado quemar a ese montón de niños que se hallaban secuestrados por aquel barón que se había obsesionado con él.

Sin embargo, sus arranques de decencia, le emocionan de un modo que le desagrada, porque no llega a comprenderlo.

Le es urgente, lograr que Ciel le dé la contraorden, porque eso pondría en su lugar a su amo, él se divertiría como no lo ha hecho en años y volvería hallarse en paz.

Toda la paz que un demonio pueda tener, claro está.

Así que su primera opción, es hacerle limpiar todos los servicios higiénicos de la mansión, sabe cuan humillante le será realizar eso, pero descarta de inmediato esa idea, al considerar la terquedad de Ciel, quien mientras lleve a cabo esa labor, se tragara el orgullo, por increíble que eso parezca.

No, no es una idea factible.

Uno de sus mechones le cae sobre el rostro y con sus dedos enguantados lo coloca con gracia detrás de su oreja, mientras sopesa otra opción.

Vestirlo de señorita.

Ponerle ropa íntima de dama, colocarle un corsé que le provea de curvas que no existen —por ser en realidad un varón— y ponerle un hermoso vestido, lleno de encajes, de un color cálido como el rosa, que resalte su piel marmolada.

Sin embargo, tampoco es una idea que funcionaría, a menos que lo exhibiera en un lugar público y anunciara que es el Conde Phantomhive, vestido de dama. Lo cual no es viable, porque destruiría la reputación de Ciel, y haría que sus planes para devorarlo se retrasaran, al desproveer a su amo de las armas más necesarias para conseguir sus objetivos, luego de sí mismo.

Prestigio y dinero.

Sebastian niega con la cabeza, colocando el último de los libros en el stand superior, al hacerlo, una vieja revista francesa, cae lentamente al suelo. Hay una mujer en su portada, de una belleza similar a la desdichada Beast, a la que había seducido. Sin ningún gesto, toma el ejemplar y lo coloca a lado de aquellos libros hindú de temática erótica.

Su mente demoniaca, trabaja en una nueva idea.

.

.

.

—Lady Alexandra se hallara satisfecha con el desempeño del joven amo.

Pronuncia Sebastian observando por encima del hombro de Ciel, el bodegón que acaba de pintar su amo, mientras el niño, intentando ignorarle, coloca con paciencia los pinceles de vuelta a su lugar.

—Es una lástima que su institutriz de pintura, haya estada indispuesta hoy.

Ciel ya lo cree, es realidad una lástima, porque las clases de pintura se las ha tenido que impartir Sebastian, y no lo tolera, más ahora que le respira en el cuello, produciéndole un desagradable cosquilleo.

Cuando el mayordomo-instructor-demonio, le da algo de espacio, Ciel se desliza fuera del asiento, se gira hacia el más adulto y fija sus ojos en él, completamente decidido a eliminar su incertidumbre.

—Dime de una vez, ¿Qué demonios debo de hacer?

Le rezonga Ciel a Sebastian con un claro hastió en el rostro, cruzando los brazos ante el mayordomo, que le analiza con calma.

Que difícil ha sido decidir su accionar, tomar una decisión que ponga en jaque a Ciel, sin necesidad de vulnerarle ante otros, sin tener que colocarlo bajo el ojo implacable de la humillación pública.

Una salida diferente, con mismos resultados.

Sus ideas confluyeron en una única dirección luego de repasar todas sus posibilidades, y aun ante la vista de la única y más certera de sus oportunidades, Sebastian diría que francamente lo que ha planea hacer es inverosímil. No tanto realmente, considerando su naturaleza.

De hecho, durante siglos ha utilizado aquella jugarreta, con demonios más jóvenes que él, y con centenares de humanos, y siempre ha dado resultado. Incluso demonios más viejos, la han esgrimido en su contra, con efectos perennemente satisfactorios.

Pero Ciel no es un demonio más joven, ni forma parte de esos humanos que antes se han cruzado en su camino.

Ciel es una existencia singular en su constante fragilidad.

Y aun así, no se romperá, porque siempre ha sabido transformar sus debilidades en fortalezas. Por esa razón resulta difícil someterle.

Sebastian se inclina ligeramente hacia Ciel, enreda sus dedos en el cabello del menor, que no evita un mohín de extrañeza en su rostro.

No hacía falta concretar toda la acción, bastará con dejarla fluir inane, para desconcertar y asustar a Ciel, que soberbio, decente y aún _inocente_, en su tierna edad, retrocedería. No existían dudas para Sebastian, que desistiría.

Los dedos de Sebastian delinean la mejilla de Ciel, redondeada, grácil y ruborizada casi imperceptible, en una muestra clara de sus rasgos aun infantiles. El ojo de un enorme orbe azul melancólico, le mira desconcertado. La nariz pequeña y recta, elegante como todo en Ciel, respira acompasadamente junto con la boca entreabierta, de labios delicados y rosas, delineados perfectamente.

No resulta tan intrincado como supuso sería.

Ciel, con su sola apariencia, facilita las cosas.

Pero Ciel ignora la vorágine de pensamientos de Sebastian, el corazón le late alarmado ante una conjetura que le resulta descabellada en su pensamiento lineal.

Es todo.

Ocurre lo que un sexto sentido le anunciaba, le tiemblan las rodillas, y el corazón le late aún más rápido de lo que supuso alguna vez lo haría. Sebastian posa su boca sobre la suya.

_¡Sebastian le está besando!_

Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se encienden de rabia y grita en su mente que le suelte, desea apartarlo a bofetadas. Sus dedos se recogen en puños, pero es incapaz de alejarle. Una de las manos del demonio le sujeta la nuca, la otra mano le presiona de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de Sebastian.

Se rinde.

Hipnotizado ante el húmedo contacto en el que son envueltos sus labios temblorosos, mareado ante sensaciones nunca sentidas, estremecido y entregado totalmente ante la abrumadora experiencia de Sebastian, que contrarresta su ingenuidad.

Segundos, solo segundos dura aquel acto.

Y aun cuando Sebastian retira un poco su rostro, para mirar su reacción y dejarle respirar, Ciel es incapaz de actuar, solo rehíla de pies a cabeza, como una hoja, sus pómulos enrojecen en demasía, y los labios le arden como si hubiera besado fuego.

—Lo que el joven amo debe hacer —le susurra Sebastian a Ciel, acariciándole con su aliento el oído—, es _convertirse en mi amante._

Por suerte, los brazos de Sebastian le sostienen, o de otro modo Ciel se habría precipitado al suelo, incrédulo, negando lo oído.

Sebastian solo se ríe en su fuero interno.

.

_¿Sería Ciel capaz de seguir ahora su juego?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el capítulo?<p>

Sebastian ya anunciado de qué modo quiere que Ciel pague su apuesta, y ha cobrado algo por adelantado xD

Es exactamente a esto a lo que me refería cuando dije: _"Ponerlos en jaque"_.

Y tengo un millón de cosas más para deciros y explicaros, pero no lo hare, porque no tengo tiempo —he empezado clases en la universidad TT_TT—, y porque deseo leer vuestros comentarios, opiniones, y todo sobre este capítulo, me interesa de modo particular lo que piensen ahora… así que leeré lo que escriban con gusto, y de igual modo responderé. :)

Una vez más quiero agradeceros por todos sus comentarios/favoritos/alertas… me hacéis todas, tremendamente feliz… muchas, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo su apoyo!

Por cierto, como he empezado clases, voy a estar algo ocupada, así que nadie se alarme si no ven una nueva actualización el próximo sábado, implicara que tardare una semana más, pero haré lo posible para que eso no ocurra… además os dejo la portada del fic (contadme que os parece también), como muestra de mi compromiso con vosotras ;)

Ahora la pizarra de honor para todas, quienes habéis dejado review ^.^

.

— _Sakura Hecate_ —_ YO _—_ LoroLoretta _—_ Shinobu Michelle_

— _Jennifer _— _Lia-tan _— _Fernanda — _Fionna__

.

Besos, Aredhiel! ;)


	5. Indecencias

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota. Spoilers del manga.

**Nota | **¡Hola Bonitas! Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo… ¡Disfrutadlo! ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_Si cometes un error por tu cuenta, posiblemente sufrirás una dolorosa experiencia"__ —__Sebastian a Ciel__. —Cap. 28—_

_._

Capítulo V

"Indecencias"

.

La tarde siguiente, Ciel en su despacho, revisa documentos, facturas y similares de Funtom Company.

Miento, querido lector.

Ciel simula revisar aquellas dos sendas columnas de papeles, porque al igual que el día de ayer, necesita mantener su volátil imaginación a raya. Pero es imposible. Frustrante y desesperante.

No puede evitar pulular ante un único pensamiento, ante la única persona que protagoniza sus recuerdos.

'_Persona'_, siente ganas de reír ante su indómita idea, como si a semejante ser se le pudiera llamar así. El punto, es que no puede sacar de su cabeza a Sebastian, y su osada propuesta.

Inhala, sus dedos arrugan la factura que sostiene en sus manos.

Cuando Sebastian le había besado —solo plantearlo como un hecho real, le revuelve todo—, lo desconcertó y aunado a su indecente propuesta, había conseguido que todos los engranajes de su cerebro se paralizaran y produjeran reflexiones estúpidas, llenándolo de un pavor insospechable.

¡Le había creído!

Solo ahora, luego de un día completo en el cual Sebastian no le ha acosado, ni se aventurado a hacerle nada, lo puede comprender.

¡El muy canalla continua jugando con él!

Si la real intención de Sebastian al plantear ese juego, era llevarlo a la cama, lo habría poseído ayer en la noche, sin mayor preámbulo, aun dándole la contraorden. Solo por ser un demonio lo habría logrado, y aún si fuera un ser humano ordinario, es mayor y más fuerte que él, forzarlo no le habría resultado nada difícil.

Pero Sebastian no ha hecho nada, ni remotamente semejante.

Firma un par de cheques para los jefes de los departamentos de su empresa, y sus pensamientos persisten.

No podía creer aún, lo ingenuo que ha sido.

Sebastian le desprecia por ser un humano. Así que la posibilidad de que desee algo íntimo de él, es irrisorio.

Por supuesto, cabe la posibilidad que Sebastian tenga como necesidad básica el sexo.

No, no es una teoría convincente.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, reposando sobre su elegante silla.

Sebastian solo desea su contraorden. Nada más.

El beso, ha sido tan solo un medio para presionarlo, y amedrentarle. Lo ve y entiende ahora, con absoluta claridad. Se llena de rabia.

Sebastian juega sucio, lo tienen en jaque.

Puede darle la contraorden, desistir en pagar su apuesta y otorgarle la victoria.

No.

No hará eso, el orgullo se lo impide y lo sabe.

Decide dejar que los hechos transcurran, permitir que la cuerda invisible que jalan ambos, se tensione hasta su punto álgido. El problema consistirá, en si la cuerda se llega a romper, Sebastian salvo la apuesta, no tiene nada que perder, intimar con él no le supondrá ningún sacrificio, aunque el orgullo del demonio sea todo lo que pueda mantenerlo a salvo.

Porque Ciel, si tiene algo que perder.

La inocencia.

Su cuerpo es casto, pese a la horrenda cicatriz que le condena, y el intenso sufrimiento vivido en aquel mes, esos monstruos humanos no abusaron de él, no osaron mancillarlo como a otros tantos niños, en espectáculos llenos de violencia y lascivia, que regresan de vez en cuando a su mente como terribles pesadillas.

Por ello su cuerpo es su mayor dignidad y orgullo.

Sus dedos se estiran antes de tomar una carta desdoblada que se halla sobre su escritorio, con expresión lasa, muestra obvia de desear ferviente, apagar su cerebro.

Elizabeth le visitara mañana, y su presencia mantendrá a Sebastian en su debido lugar.

Al menos hoy, puede estar en paz.

.

.

.

—Joven amo, es hora de levantarse. ¿Acaso ha olvidado la visita de Lady Elizabeth?

Dice Sebastian, corriendo las cortinas del dosel de la cama de Ciel. Observa como el chiquillo hace muecas, luchando contra un extenuante sopor.

Es natural, supone Sebastian, luego de la noche pasada, en la que Ciel se desvelara. Tenía ganas de reír malicioso por esa situación.

Había conseguido su cometido esa tarde, aterrar a Ciel, quien llegada la noche apenas pudo mantener el semblante serio, siendo presa de temblores que le atacaban en cuanto él se le aproximaba. El colmo para su amo, fue cuando le saco la ropa, está seguro que Ciel pensó que iba a cumplir lo anunciado, pues sus mejillas se acaloraron como un par de frescas manzanas.

Así que, la mirada de desconcierto que le dirigió, luego de cubrir su diminuto cuerpo con el pijama y no observarle como una jugosa presa, no le impresionó.

—_Un buen cabeza de familia, medita correctamente sus pasos. Le deseo buena noches, joven amo._

Esa fue toda su perorata, y supo que Ciel, siendo tan astuto, comprendió.

Le solicitaba la rendición. La anhelada contraorden.

Le ha otorgado un día. Sebastian quiere hoy su respuesta.

Ciel se pone de pie, restriega su ojo derecho, el que posee el contrato, dando dos pasos con pies descalzos, fuera de la cama. Sebastian se acerca a él.

—Los memorandos enviados a Funtom, precisaron órdenes precisas del joven amo para su empresa.

Halaga Sebastian a Ciel, como un buen mayordomo, desabrochándole el primer botón del pijama. El adolescente, le dirige una mirada pétrea, deja caer pesadamente los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Sebastian le sonríe con amabilidad.

—Varios de sus empleados, no obstante, _requieren_ de más _órdenes_.

Ciel le entiende, lo sabe. El que sus labios se frunzan en un gesto de claro disgusto se lo confirma.

Él, solo desabrocha un botón más del pijama.

—En efecto, tengo más órdenes para los empleados de Funtom —contesta Ciel áspero—, pero confió en que mi mayordomo no es un inútil, incapaz de controlar mi casa y cumple cabal sus promesas y funciones.

Ciel ha tomado una decisión, que irrita internamente a Sebastian, que solo sonríe servicial, para ese niño de mirada afilada.

Si Ciel desea jugar, Sebastian jugara.

Sebastian no termina de soltar el pijama de su amo, se pone de pie, y se coloca tras él. Ciel se tensa de inmediato, sin perder su frío semblante. Sebastian intentará algo, pero ¿Qué? Esa es la duda, que tintinea en la mente de Ciel, y la del propio Sebastian, quien contemplativo y eficaz, no tarda en contestar con sus acciones.

Ciel siente morir, de modo tan relativo, que aún puede mantener su fachada insidiosa de hábil manera, pese a sentir como el demonio, le rodea con sus brazos desde atrás, soltando el siguiente botón del camisón, que no tarda en deslizar por sus hombros hasta sus codos, sin ninguna oposición.

Sebastian admite que Ciel es un provocativo espectáculo, con su belleza aun andrógina, sus hombros estrechos y frágiles, y su tersa y pálida piel. Hunde la nariz en los cabellos de la nuca del niño, aspirando una embriagadora fragancia de lavanda combinada con un olor sutil.

Olor a inocencia, eso es.

Cubre las manos de Ciel con las propias, que tiemblan ligeras a su contacto, envuelve al niño entre sus brazos, haciendo que su pecho roce la espalda de él, y entonces decide saborearlo, deseando conocer, si Ciel es tan delicioso como se ve.

No es errada su percepción cuando besa la unión del cuello y el hombro de Ciel, quien da un respingo entre sus brazos, aún más tenso que antes, mordiendo uno de sus labios. Ciel es exquisito, su lengua se lo confirma en cuanto la posa directo sobre la piel de su pequeño amo.

El conde tiembla un poco más, pero no renuncia a su valentía, manteniéndose erguido, tanto como puede, ante esos labios sedosos y esa lengua cálida que le estremece y provoca que su corazón palpite violentamente, en una sensación… extraña, que debe ser desagradable, aunque la hechizante habilidad del demonio y su inexperiencia, ponen en duda de si es o no así.

Sebastian podría quedarse ahí el resto del día, probando, saboreando la piel de Ciel, estrechando aquel cuerpo débil y apetitoso, pero despierta de su ensoñación cuando Ciel enreda sus pequeños dedos en los suyos, saliéndose un poco de control.

Es suficiente, ha exagerado. Un comportamiento inexcusable.

Sebastian suelta las manos de Ciel, para terminar de desvestirlo. El niño parece descolocado por un segundo, luego su expresión regresa a ser adusta e imperturbable, el sonrojo violento de sus mejillas disminuye. Antes de lograr suspirar, las ropas están cubriendo su cuerpo perfectamente y él sentado en la cama, mira como el demonio-mayordomo le coloca los zapatos, a juego con su elegante traje color vino.

Se escucha el trote de caballos a la distancia.

—Elizabeth…

Susurra Ciel, quien siente una ligera punzada en su conciencia, más su rostro se queda imperturbable.

Ciel ha tomado una decisión y por ella ira hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sebastian, lo entiende, y ante el rictus serio de Ciel, solo sonríe con perfidia satisfacción.

.

.

.

—¡CIEL!

Vuelve a gimotear Lizzy, colgada del cuello de Ciel. Llora como si alguien fuera a morir en sus brazos, muerde su labio inferior en un gesto por demás lamentable, mientras sus enormes y vivaces ojos verdes, son cubiertos por la neblina de sus propias lágrimas.

Ciel está paralizado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ¿consolarla? Pero de ¿Qué?, desconoce el exacto motivo que ha provocado que aquella niña de eterna sonrisa, se halle tan abatida, de hecho el pretexto para su reacción, no ha sido más que una pregunta obvia.

—_¿A que debo tu visita, Elizabeth?_

Fue todo.

Se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo tan fuerte, como si fuera el único salvavidas que la mantendría a flote, luego de naufragar en un violento mar.

Ciel como se dijo, no sabe qué hacer, solo la estrecha entre sus brazos, mientras ella, sigue llorando.

Sebastian observa a esos dos chiquillos, en su espectáculo adorable igual que patético, que le saca un amago de sonrisa, antes de girarse ante la muchacha que hace de dama de compañía de la señorita, que observa el cuadro con un culposo enternecimiento.

—Paula.

Susurra el mayordomo, sin dejar de servir el té, la sirvienta de rostro dulce y cabellos castaños, regresa su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre con Lady Elizabeth?

—Señor Sebastian…

Murmulla Paula, baja la mirada, en un gesto entre cobardía y abatimiento, como si meditara si debe o no responder esa disyuntiva. Sus ojos se vuelven a Sebastian que la aprecia con su gesto amable, eso parece convencerla, y cuando sus labios se entreabren a punto de explicar todo, un gimoteo lastimero se escapa de la garganta de Lizzy.

—Ciel… madre…

Ciel siente ganas de apresurar el discurso de Lizzy, pero se contiene a tiempo, ante la idea de prolongar más esas turbulentas emociones.

—¡Madre quiere enviarme a un internado en Escocia!

Lizzy termina por dar un sonoro y agudo chillido. Expulsa la razón de sus lágrimas, como una veloz ráfaga que levanta todo tipo de reacciones a su paso.

Sebastian es el primero, que eficiente, rompe el clima de la habitación aproximándose a los adolescentes sentados ante el centro de mesa de la sala, en la cual coloca la bandeja con el té y los postres de media mañana.

—Lamento interrumpirla, Lady Elizabeth.

La muchacha voltea a ver a Sebastian ante su tono siempre educado y encantador, con la boca entreabierta, y la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas producto del llanto.

—¿Podría darme el honor de probar el _English Breakfast_, junto a la _Tarta de manzana_ que he preparado especialmente para honrar su grata visita?

Elizabeth le sonríe a Sebastian con ternura, aceptando gustosa la taza de té que le ofrece. El demonio solo la analiza, realizando una humilde reverencia, para quien talvez, en el futuro, sea la señora de la mansión.

Se dice en ese mismo instante, que es un idiota.

La solución al juego de estira y afloja que tiene con Ciel, se encuentra sentada y abatida a lado de su hosco amo.

Si solo, no hubiera olvidado aquella irritante niña, podría haberle dicho a Ciel, que el pago a la apuesta, debía ser que le permitiera poseer a su futura esposa por una noche.

Ciel le hubiera gritado, insultado, abofeteado por su insolencia, y le habría ordenado que se olvidara de sus estúpidos e inmorales juegos. Le hubiera concedido de inmediato la codiciada contraorden.

Pero, ¿Qué tan divertida habría sido una victoria tan sencilla?

A menos que hubiera en verdad podido tomar la pureza de la chiquilla, que al igual que Ciel —quien será un atractivo joven—, posee encanto que se desarrolla de tal modo, que será sin duda una bella señorita.

—El lazo de mi parche se ha aflojado. Revísalo Sebastian.

El mayordomo vuelve su atención al instante, y se halla con un orbe azul, que simula una filosa daga de hielo que desea clavarse en su garganta o corazón. De algún modo, Ciel ha adivinado sus divagaciones mentales, y en efecto, como suponen una amenaza a Lizzy, no tiene reparos en mostrarle su enfado.

Se inclina hacia Ciel, ubica su rostro en paralelo con el de su amo, revisando el lazo, que por supuesto se halla perfectamente atado.

Natural, lo había hecho él.

—Ni se te ocurra siquiera mirar a Elizabeth.

Sisea Ciel en tono amenazador, indispuesto a conceder que Sebastian manche lo único limpio y grato que queda de sus días felices. El demonio solo piensa en que tan engreído e ingenuo puede ser ese niño.

Él, Sebastian Michaelis, posee estética, y por ella no bifurcara el camino que había expuesto y decidido en su juego.

En esa posición, sus ojos se desvían con discreción hacia la pequeña rubia, a quien su doncella le limpia las lágrimas y le arregla los bucles.

Es el momento perfecto.

Sebastian se inclina un poco más y al igual que Ciel, baja su voz, lanza su respuesta.

—Supondría un honor para mí, tomar la doncellez de tan hermosa jovencita —tal es el enfado de Ciel, que Sebastian le escucha apretar los dientes—, sino careciera de aquel fuego que posee el joven amo, y en el que deseo ansioso arder.

Tras su elocuente y arrebatado discurso, Sebastian se separa de Ciel, observando como su amo, sorbe el té de un modo casi violento, mientras los pabellones de sus orejas están enrojecidos en una muestra clara de que tan atrevidas le han resultado sus palabras.

Al otro lado del amplio sofá, lady Elizabeth le da un trozo de tarta en la boca a Paula, ambas absolutamente ignorantes de lo que acaba de pasar entre Ciel y él.

Justo como debe ser.

—Paula.

Llama Sebastian a la muchacha quien deja de sonreír a su ama para fijar sus ojos en él.

—¿Podría prestarme ayuda con algunos preparativos para el almuerzo?

Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, realmente desea la ayuda de Paula, quien es al menos un poco más eficiente que tres idiotas que se encargan siempre de la casa.

La joven sirvienta regresa la mirada hacia Elizabeth, quien le sonríe con calidez, autorizándole ir.

—Ve Paula, ya estoy bien —asegura la rubia adolescente.

—Sí, señorita.

Responde la muchacha encaminándose hacia la puerta, que Sebastian mantiene abierta, en una postura galante, pero la joven de cabellos castaños prefiere ignorar eso, agachando un poco la cabeza, abochornada.

—Elizabeth…

Pronuncia con voz ronca Ciel, más relajado ahora que Sebastian se ha marchado, su prometida voltea de inmediato hacia él, mirándolo con tal dulzura, que le incomoda.

—Lizzy, ya te lo he dicho —le corrige ella, delicada y suave.

—Lo siento, Lizzy — rectifica Ciel con voz ácida—. Explícame aquello del internado.

Lizzy deja con pesar la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa, antes de tomar aire, como obligando a su poderosa fuerza interna a despertar, ante un Ciel que simplemente espera, por buenas noticias, si las cosas son como las imagina.

—Madre dice que debo ir a un internado para completar mis estudios. No confía en tutores particulares para mi instrucción superior, y como ya voy a cumplir quince años…

—Edward ingresó al Weston Collage a los quince años —murmura Ciel, limpiando sus labios con una de las servilletas, interrumpiendo a Lizzy—… comprendo.

—Pero yo no quiero ir —increpa Lizzy de inmediato—. Yo no quiero dejar de verte, Ciel… yo soy tu prometida… yo debo estar a tu lado… yo… yo _quiero_ estar a tu lado…

Es inevitable que Lizzy termine por quebrarse, y su voz se apague en un tono intermitente, en su garganta seca, junto con sendas lágrimas que amenazan derramarse de sus enormes ojos verdes.

Ciel no siente lastima por esa situación, aunque algo similar a una emoción desagradable, sin sazón, le invade.

Quiere que Lizzy se marche, se guarde de ese camino fangoso, pútrido y sucio, por el cual él transita, quiere proteger esa luz que emana y esa calidez que es capaz de regalar al mundo con solo sonreír.

Quiere protegerla de si mismo.

Y no existe plan mejor que aquel que su propia tía le ha trazado.

Duda con franqueza, si en realidad llegara a ser un adulto que pueda cumplir la misión de desposarla, y no tiene la entereza necesaria para romper su compromiso, sabiendo el grado de dolor que le será capaz de producir, al destrozar infame sus ilusiones.

—Tranquilízate, Lizzy —Ciel habla con voz embriagadora, en un esfuerzo para lograr la resignación de Lizzy, aunque sabe que es misión inútil—. No dejaremos de comunicarnos, y siempre podremos vernos cuando salgas del internado.

—Pero Ciel —chilla Lizzy con una vocecita extraordinariamente aguda—, solo podré salir en navidad y dos semanas durante el verano.

—Tía Frances, solo quiere lo mejor para ti y Edward…

—¡Ciel! —exclama dolida—. Pareciera que quieres deshacerte de mí.

—No… por supuesto que no…

Ciel no evita sentirse torpe, y piensa en cómo le gustaría poseer la elocuencia de Sebastian.

Un sudor frío le recorre.

Debe alejar a Lizzy, ahora más que nunca.

Sebastian es un demonio caprichoso, que no dudara en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por lograr sus objetivos, aunque deba de llevarse por medio a Lizzy, para obligarle a cumplir su apuesta.

—En ese lugar te convertirán en una dama aún más digna de ser mi esposa.

Esas palabras sorprenden a Lizzy quien se talla los ojos con su mano enguantada, conmovida profundamente ante el discurso de Ciel, quien sostiene la mirada al vacío, con la firme misión de protegerla.

Y como el excelente estratega que es, saca el último de sus recursos para lograr que todas las fichas de dominó caigan en perfecta sincronía.

—Aceptare pasar un fin de semana en la mansión Midford, como me lo has solicitado hace meses, si tú aceptas de buen agrado ir al internado.

Aun cuando los ojos de Lizzy continúan vidriosos producto de las lágrimas, su rostro se decora por una brillante sonrisa, que es resaltada por su cabello rubio que resplandece como una cascada dorada.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Ciel! ¡Me esforzare para ser una esposa adecuada para ti!

Exclama Lizzy envolviendo en sus brazos al conde, quien se deja hacer sin responder, como el único acto decoroso que le puede ofrecer, luego de permitir que Sebastian empezara a manchar su inocencia, y de paso desease mancillar la de ella.

.

_Porque Ciel no se dejaría vencer con facilidad ante Sebastian. Ni ahora… ni nunca._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?<p>

Espero les haya gustado, porque francamente a mí, me ha costado la vida entera. Me explico.

En el primer capítulo dije que este fic, sigue más el canon del manga que del anime, así que me metí en tremenda disyuntiva por eso, ya que por fines del fic, tengo que _apartar _(odio eso) a Lizzy, cosa complicada en verdad cuando en el manga tiene bastante relevancia.

Probablemente muchas no sigáis el manga, pero ahí es un hecho que Ciel desea protegerla, que no duda en pegarle un tiro al que se atreve hacerle daño, y que daría hasta su vida por cuidarla y hasta Sebastian aprueba esa relación al hostigar a Ciel cada vez que le encuentra sonriendo o sonrojado por Lizzy.

Cosa que nunca, jamás pasó en el anime, y que de haberme basado en ese canon, escribir a Sebastian y Ciel en este capítulo habría sido treinta veces más fácil…

Así que espero no pierdan el hilo, y no se asusten, esto será el máximo CielLizzy que veremos en todo el fic, y sobretodo, os compense bastante con esa escena tan subida de tono, y todas las _indecencias_ de Sebastian para Ciel… ¡Poneos contentas por ello!

Ahora si os dejo de aburrir, y paso agradeceros con todo mi oscuro corazoncito su apoyo, cada comentario/favorito/alerta, enciende una chispa de alegría en mí, que me impulsa escribir mejor.

¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Sois de lo mejor!

Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la pizarra de honor:

— _SoyUnDinosaurio_ —_ Shinobu Michelle_ —_ Sakura Hecate_

— _Nameless_ —_ Azula (creo) _— _Lia-tan _—_ LoroLoretta _

— _Britsha _— _Johan Palma _— _AlexMichaels _— _PerlhaHale_

.

Besos, Aredhiel! ;)

PD. Quienes postearon con anónimo no olvidéis revisar sus respuestas en los reviews.


	6. Midford manor

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece toditito a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota|**¡Hola Bonitas! Con ustedes, un nuevo capítulo… aunque debo advertirles, es de lleno un SebasCiel ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_El pasado de un buen hombre, hace que la gente se sienta curiosa. Pero si él es un mal hombre… ¡Me hace querer ver mucho más!"__ —Grell sobre __Sebastian.__ —Cap. 10—_

_._

Capítulo VI

"Midford manor"

.

Los cotilleos de los sirvientes exasperan a Sebastian, quien les observa con intensos ojos refulgentes, meditando si en verdad algunos humanos pueden llegar a extremos de idiotez como los que percibe. Con disimulo vuelve la mirada sobre el hombro y ve a su pequeño amo, con gesto de fastidio, y recuerda por qué debe apresurar todo con la servidumbre de la casa.

Ciel.

No existe otra respuesta.

—Bard —increpa de nuevo con voz profunda, al rubio que le analiza con gesto aburrido y hosco—, solo he de explicar esto, una vez más. Así que presta atención.

El ex-militar solo resopla, cruzándose de brazos. Sebastian se abstrae mirando su reloj de bolsillo, más molesto que antes por la tardanza que posee su itinerario.

—He dejado la comida lista para el fin de semana, lo único que debes hacer es calentarla, y Mey Rin te ayudara a servirla.

—Eso ya lo entendí —rezonga el rubio—, lo que no comprendo es porque no puedo utilizar mi lanzallamas, así lo haría más rápido.

—Porque eso supondría destruir la casa de tu amo y desobedecer las órdenes de tu superior.

La voz de Sebastian congela el ambiente alrededor del cocinero, quien con molestia asiente de mala gana, sopesando algo que se resume en un simple… _Estúpido Michaelis._

—Respecto al resto, las órdenes son claras.

—¡Sí, señor Sebastian!

Contestan el resto de empleados con voz fuerte, y algo excitada al permitírseles estar a cargo —aunque sea por dos días— de la mansión.

Sebastian camina hasta Tanaka y con sinceridad da su última orden por ese día.

—Cuídelos por mí, señor Tanaka.

El viejo mayordomo asiente, con una sonrisa eficiente, a su lado Snake simplemente escucha con disimulo, repitiéndose mentalmente sus órdenes sin dejar de acariciar a su preciosa Wordsworth, más allá, Finnick y Mey Rin agitan sus manos despidiendo al amo, que sale con bastón en mano por la puerta. Bard solo se alza de hombros.

Refrescante, como bálsamo que relaja el espíritu, le es la brisa a Sebastian, en cuanto sale de la mansión tras aquel niño que camina delante de él, con paso digno.

Impresionante, considerando cuanto le atosigado las dos últimas semanas.

No ha sido demasiado, supone Sebastian, comparado con la lujuria voraz que posee un demonio, pero puede haber sido excesivo para un humano tan joven, un niño ignorante del placer incomparable de dos cuerpos unidos íntimamente por una sublime pasión.

—Buena tarde, conde —saluda el cochero, un hombre joven, delgado y de rostro gentil.

—Buena tarde, Henry —responde Ciel frío aunque cortés.

—Sebastian —increpa el empleado al ver al mayordomo tras su amo, agitando la mano.

—Hola Henry.

Saluda Sebastian con naturalidad al cochero de los Midford, un humano torpe a su criterio, pero bastante agradable por su agudo ingenio.

—Déjame adivinar —continua Sebastian—, al fin la marquesa, me tiene voluntad.

El otro suelta una risilla ante el sarcasmo de Sebastian.

—Fue idea de la señorita Elizabeth, y el señor Alexis estuvo de acuerdo en mandar por su futuro yerno —explica el cochero.

Ciel resopla, sin darles importancia, Sebastian lo nota y es cuando le sonríe al otro empleado a modo de despedida mientras abre la portilla del carruaje y ayuda a subir a Ciel, para luego hacer lo mismo él.

—¡Estaremos pronto en la mansión, Amo Ciel!

Aclara el cochero antes de poner en marcha los caballos, Sebastian ríe ante el tedio de Ciel.

—Es su trabajo, no tiene por qué divulgarlo —expresa Ciel con grima.

—Joven amo —continua Sebastian—, el señor Henry solo procura ser amable con su futuro patrón.

Ciel solo frunce el ceño, ignorando a Sebastian, a quien le arrebata el equipaje de mano, hurgando hasta encontrar un sobre sellado con el emblema de su familia.

—¿Y el sobre de la duquesa? —pregunta Ciel a su mayordomo, quien introduce la mano en el maletín, extrayendo un sobre más delgado.

—Aquí está —contesta el mayordomo.

—Bien —Ciel se lo arrebata de la mano, colocándolo sobre el asiento frente a ellos, mientras suelta con altivez el otro sobre en las manos de Sebastian —. Este es el tuyo. Espero que esa carta contenga todo para finiquitar la misión de su majestad con Scotland Yard.

—Naturalmente, joven amo.

Concede Sebastian sujetando el sobre con su mano izquierda, y atrapando con su zurda la mano derecha de Ciel.

—_Yo siempre complaceré su codicia_.

Ciel entorna los ojos, molesto ante ese tono provocador, sacudiendo la mano con fuerza, por suerte, Sebastian libera su agarre.

—Te recuerdo que pueden escucharte —murmura Ciel, en voz baja.

—Yo le recuerdo —Sebastian agarra del cuello de su capa a Ciel, atrayéndolo hacia él—, que no me importa.

Desafía Sebastian a Ciel, en un susurro apagado, posa su boca sobre la de su amo, quien hiperventila, furibundo, apretando los labios; ante eso, Sebastian pasa su lengua por la comisura de la boca del conde, quien no ha dejado de sorprenderle.

La primera semana, su amo se estremecía, en cuanto él le robaba besos u osaba en acariciarle al quitarle la ropa, en manoseos poco explícitos para su gusto en realidad, como el tocarle el inicio de los muslos, la cintura, o los hombros.

Siempre con las manos enguantadas, vale aclarar.

Para la segunda semana, no cambio mucho de metodología, considerando que en realidad no desea acostarse con alguien como Ciel, un ser excesivamente joven, un niño que lloraría y se quejaría si ejecutara aquel acto íntimo, por el solo hecho de tener un cuerpo tan pequeño e inapropiado aún, para los placeres de la carne.

Aunque para una parte de Sebastian, probablemente la más primitiva, esa afirmación varié un poco, al ser consciente de la enorme belleza física de ese diminuto humano

Talvez el estímulo provenga del hecho de que Ciel, ya no tiembla tanto al sentir sus manos encima, como los primeros días, y esos sonrojos intensos ha podido controlarlos de modo eficaz.

Aunque sabe que en el fondo, continúa afectándole, y es esa, su carta triunfal, la que hará que aquel mocoso mimado, se retracte.

Sebastian pasa su brazo izquierdo bajo la nuca de Ciel, clavando sus ojos rojos en el rostro de ese niño, que ya se halla ruborizado, aunque su ojo visible le desafié con rencor.

—Amante tan caprichoso…

Murmura sobre los labios de Ciel, quien se tensa un poco, conociendo la petición muda de Sebastian, y a la que por la apuesta, no se podrá negar.

El demonio con el pulgar de su mano derecha presiona un poco el labio inferior de Ciel, abriéndole la boca, para posar de vuelta sus labios en los del más joven, fundiéndose en un beso intenso, buscando con su lengua otra lengua pequeña, reacia e inmóvil, mientras sus manos viajan por el cuerpo de Ciel, aferrándole de la cintura, en tanto el adolescente coloca sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, en un gesto por demás inocente.

No obstante, la opinión de Sebastian cambia, cuando aquel gesto ingenuo se transforma en una estratagema para apartarle. Ciel con toda la fuerza que es capaz de reunir, impulsa el cuerpo para atrás usando como palanca las manos sobre su pecho. Sebastian, obviamente, mayor y mucho más fuerte, aprieta a Ciel más de la cintura, pega sus cuerpos aún más, aunque sus bocas ya se hayan separado, y a causa de la gravedad ambos caen acostados sobre el asiento del carruaje. Ciel sobre Sebastian.

Cie frunce el ceño furioso, retorciéndose entre los brazos de Sebastian.

—¡Suéltame! —increpa en un molesto murmullo Ciel.

Sebastian solo mira ese hermoso rostro acalorado, sonríe.

—¿Es una orden?

Ciel entrecierra los ojos, su expresión es de un claro descernimiento.

_La contraorden._

—No —aclara con seguridad y disgusto entremezclados—. Quiero que te quedes quieto en esta esquina del carruaje, hasta llegar.

Ciel boquea cuando siente a Sebastian rodearle con su otro brazo, luego de dejar caer la carta de su mano en el equipaje abierto en el suelo, apretujándolo aún más —si eso es posible—.

—¡Es una orden! —boquea Ciel en el cuello de Sebastian, incomodo ante la fuerza del mayordomo.

—Yes, my lord.

Responde arrogante el demonio, sin desasir a Ciel.

—Qué esperas… para soltarme.

Ciel aprieta los dientes, aun serpenteando sobre el cuerpo contrario. Sebastian solo hunde más los dedos sobre Ciel, esperando inmovilizarlo, no quiere que tanta fricción de ese cuerpo pequeño e incitante, despierte su adormecido libido demoniaco.

—El joven amo me pidió que me quedara quieto, en esta esquina del carruaje, hasta llegar —aclara Sebastian moviendo las cejas simulando pena e inocencia, Ciel frunce los labios ante su hipocresía—. Nunca específico que debiera sentarme, en lugar de acostarme con usted sobre mí.

Ciel se rinde frustrado, con un claro enojo, su cuerpo deja de moverse y su cabeza se posa sobre el pecho de Sebastian, para no ver a su sirviente a la cara. No lo soportaría.

Además, afuera el cochero, con su sola e insignificante presencia, amenaza descubrir cualquier discurso comprometedor.

.

.

.

—Joven amo… despierte… estamos por llegar…

Escucha Ciel la voz aletargada del demonio, entonces decide al fin, mirarle, consiguiendo una expresión de ligera sorpresa en el otro.

Tiene ganas de insultarle, aunque el deseo primordial es exigirle su liberación, pero en ambos casos, ese ser demoniaco y astuto, distorsionara todo para obtener la preciada victoria.

Maldito demonio bastardo de temperamento infantil.

—Creí que el joven amo dormía.

—No eres un buen respaldo para dormir precisamente, Sebastian —increpa Ciel con brusquedad, mintiendo.

Podría haberse dormido en el pecho de Sebastian, si la posición no fuera tan incómoda, si su brazo derecho no estuviera recogido dolorosamente entre el demonio y el asiento, y su pierna derecha no estuviera acalambrada entre las piernas de Sebastian.

—Me duele… el brazo y la pierna.

Aclara Ciel, incomodo, al revelar una vaga debilidad, aunque es conveniente, antes que dar una orden, que pueda ser interpretada como una revocación.

Sebastian entiende a su amo, el natural malestar que le invade, porque él está padeciendo algo similar, teniendo sus piernas flexionadas para poder mantener entre ellas a Ciel, sumado a su alta y destacable estatura, que no ayuda en ese momento.

Seguro si fuera humano, tendría dolores terribles en las piernas y la espalda.

Así que libera a Ciel, quien con brazos temblorosos se incorpora, él le imita, y pronto ambos se sientan a cada polo del asiento del coche, como si no hubieran compartido todo aquel calor a través de la ropa.

—¡Hemos llegado! Sebastian, Amo Ciel —anuncia el cochero en un tono jovial, aunque el sonido quede mitigado por la distancia que les separa.

Ciel solo se hunde más en el respaldo del coche, frota su brazo de modo inconsciente y observa a través de la ventana la mansión Midford alzarse entre un jardín cuidado con tal dedicación, que parece el paraje de un buen sueño.

Sebastian baja del carro y le ayuda a descender con un gesto vergonzoso al tomarlo de la cintura, aunque sabe bien que el propósito simplemente es, que no tarde a causa de su malestar corporal.

Idiota Sebastian, todo era su culpa.

Es necesario mencionar, que Ciel tampoco mira a su sirviente en esta ocasión, porque, le jode —aunque el término sea rudo—, lo que ha hecho, y porque medita en algo interesante que descubrió durante el trayecto y su tortura, en el viaje.

Sebastian tiene un corazón.

Le oyó palpitar contra su oído, durante el camino, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del demonio, y era un hecho extraño, que un ser tan desalmado poseyera un órgano tan ligado al romanticismo en su facha más excéntrica.

Aunque talvez, por esa connotación, por la peculiaridad que rodea a Sebastian, el hecho no resulta tan inverosímil.

Las puertas de la mansión Midford se abren y en cuanto Ciel da tres pasos dentro, una melena rubia le avasalla, robándole la respiración, ante un abrazo fuerte y sentido.

—¡Ciel!

Lizzy, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¡Elizabeth!

Exclama tras ella una voz femenina, imperiosa, como la de una reina que no admitirá la infracción de sus reglas bajo su gobierno.

—Madre —susurra Lizzy, su energía disminuye ante su estricta progenitora.

Más no es un hecho que dure.

—Ciel, hijo…

Aparece el marques tras su esposa, quien pese a dirigirle un estricta mirada, es ignorada por su cónyuge, que se acerca a su futuro yerno, y al igual que su hija, estrecha a Ciel en un poderoso abrazo.

El conde cree que entre todos terminaran por triturarle los huesos ese día.

—¡Alexis!

Increpa de nuevo Frances, ganándose una mirada suplicante de su esposo y su hija, quienes acaparan a Ciel con exagerada emoción, llevándolo a la sala, cuarteando un poco el correcto orden de su casa.

Alguien debe responsabilizarse por ello.

Y ese alguien es Sebastian, la marquesa lo decide en cuanto realiza una breve inspección de los pasos de Ciel y ve al mayordomo de pie, a lado de la puerta con el equipaje de mano y otra maleta ligeramente más grande en el otro brazo.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecierran con dureza.

Sebastian realmente piensa que esa mujer puede ser más perversa de lo que es él.

.

.

.

Ciel apenas había cenado, siendo presa de un cansancio fulminante que le abatió desde que llegaron a la mansión. Así que exigió que le cambiara las ropas, omitiera el baño y lo acostase de inmediato.

Sebastian no se negó, claro, pero en la privacidad de la habitación que le habían asignado los Midford, se atrevió a exigirle —disimulado y con tacto—un beso a su amo, a arrebatárselo a la fuerza, amenazándole cuando noto que se negaría, con ir a la habitación de la señorita Elizabeth y ahogarla con besos furiosos, y a través de su magia, engañarla para que su consciencia le dijera que no había sido más que el producto de un mal sueño.

Ciel le abofeteó, por supuesto, pero luego le dejo hacer, beber rápido de sus labios pequeños y perfectos, en una acción fugaz aunque vibrante.

Luego le dejo dormir y él se retiró al ala de los sirvientes donde lo había recluido lady Frances, para simular adormecerse, aunque toda la noche solo había mantenido los parpados cerrados oyendo las respiraciones de todos esos seres humanos rodearle y el sonido de algún insecto o polilla circundar en ese diminuto cuarto en el que debía reposar.

Todo un tedio, cuando podía haber estado abrazado a uno de sus preciosos gatos, o fastidiando a Ciel. Lo cual no podía hacer con plena libertad estando la marquesa tras él, vigilante de su comportamiento.

Aquella humana tan intuitiva, que había percibido su naturaleza con solo mirarlo una vez.

Indecente.

Toma aire en sus pulmones —aunque no sea necesario—, antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ciel, luego de haber anunciado a los otros sirvientes que iría a atender a su señorito. Nadie había advertido algo extraño en ello, es el deber de todo mayordomo, el velar por su amo.

Mira a Ciel dormir, y por precaución, porque no sabe hasta qué punto lo pueden arrastrar sus acciones, cierra la puerta con seguro.

—Joven amo.

Llama al adolescente, al que observa hacerse un pequeño bultito sobre la cama, envolviéndose más en las cobijas.

—Le recuerdo mi lord, que estamos en casa de su prometida, y sus futuros suegros desearan desayunar con usted, así que, por favor…

—Entiendo.

Gruñe Ciel, incorporándose con brusquedad sobre la cama, siente aun ser envuelto en un ligero sopor, lo cual no es atípico, considerando que él mismo había pedido a su mayordomo despertarle más temprano de lo que usualmente lo hace en su mansión, para arreglarse apropiadamente para los marqueses y su hija.

—Lo primero es el baño, mi joven señor.

Anuncia Sebastian cuando Ciel sale de la cama, el mayordomo se gana una mirada reprobatoria del conde, al percibir el peligro.

Sebastian es siempre, más 'cariñoso' —por decirlo de modo educado—, cuando le asea, pero Ciel tampoco ve modo de negarse, a menos que desee encontrarse con los anfitriones con aquel aroma característico del sudor.

El chico se deja guiar al baño, al fondo de la habitación, y halla la tina, de la cual sale un ligero vaho producto del agua caliente. Sebastian ha preparado todo con anticipación.

Eficiente como siempre.

Siente al más adulto liberarle de la ropa, con lentitud, disfrutando el exponer su cuerpo, y sentirse aún más henchido cuando suma al camisón, la prenda que cubre las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo.

El deseo pleno, es cubrirse con sus manos, pero se reprime, sabiendo la satisfacción que su pudor genera en el demonio, que le observa con ojos brillantes, como la vil urraca que es.

Sebastian le extiende su mano, facilitándole la entrada a la tina, en la cual se siente aliviado al sumergirse, y así parcializar un poco su desnudez ante los luminosos rubíes del mayordomo, quien se quita la chaqueta y remanga su camisa hasta los codos.

Es un contraste interesante, su cuerpo pequeño y débil, frente al de Sebastian, esbelto y fuerte.

El demonio lava su cabello, masajea su cabeza con delicadeza, Ciel le observa con el rabillo del ojo, lo nota calmo, haciendo su trabajo como hace poco lo hacía, con absoluto profesionalismo.

Y eso le relaja, pero esa sensación deriva en otra muy peligrosa, que antes de la apuesta no tenia, fastidiar a Sebastian, ponerle imposibles que le fueran difícil cumplir.

Quiere chincharlo como no lo ha hecho desde el inicio de aquel juego, volver a tener la batuta, como su posición de amo le había permitido en el lapso de tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Su impulso infantil termina por dominarlo, no lo piensa y lo dice.

—¿Te has rendido al fin, Sebastian? —Ciel curva los labios a modo de sonrisa—. Es bueno, era ya tiempo que desistieras.

El demonio le escucha, mientras lava uno de sus brazos, su expresión tranquila no varía.

—En absoluto —contesta con firmeza—. Es usted consciente de que tan persistente soy.

—Creo que me mudare aquí —señala Ciel—, al parecer tía Frances es la única que puede mantenerte alejado de mí.

Ciel lo dice casi serio, porque parece ser verdad, aunque algo interno también le dice cuanto le molesta a Sebastian oír de su tía, _'dama tan controladora'_, según palabras del demonio.

—Es solo que el amo se retrasara al desayuno —explica Sebastian, y no miente, por supuesto—. Respecto a mudarnos aquí, sería divertido, la señorita Elizabeth tiene mucha energía.

Ciel hace una mueca de disgusto sintiendo que la cosa está a punto de revertírsele, es cuando medita, y toma conciencia de lo que ha empezado.

—Yo no te permitiré poner las manos en Elizabeth, y tía Frances tampoco —advierte el conde cuando el demonio empieza a lavar su pierna izquierda.

—Lo sé —contesta con humildad—. Aunque siendo franco, los humanos tan jóvenes como usted o la señorita Elizabeth, no son mi tipo de amante —confiesa—, las mujeres tampoco son mis favoritas, tan vengativas al sentirse heridas… prefiero para intimar, a los de mi especie.

Un falso alivio envuelve a Ciel, aunque una sensación interna empieza a escocerle el vientre.

—No obstante, si he de elegir a un humano para mi lecho, en caso de una dama, sería alguien con carácter, como lady Frances —va a joder a Ciel, lo hará, ese mocoso lo ha provocado, el menor aprieta los puños enfadado—, en el caso de un varón, algún muchacho no tan joven como el señorito, pero lo suficientemente inexperto, como el amo Edward…

Ciel siente enrojecer del coraje, Sebastian le mira con suficiencia.

No había pensado nunca en esos dos humanos en específico, menos para una acción como la copula, pero concuerdan con el tipo de humanos que han sido sus amantes antes.

La gracia en su confesión, es la ofensa que representa para Ciel, el que hable tan a la ligera de la hermana de su propio padre, de alguien que podría ser su madre y de su primo, ese muchacho con carácter valiente y lleno de honor.

—No tiene sentido ni siquiera que me enfade —escupe Ciel las palabras—, no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti. Ser despreciable que solo en base a usar su cuerpo consigue lo deseado.

Los ojos de Sebastian brillan indignados, pocas veces lo han hecho a lo largo de su contrato.

—Eres patético, Sebastian…

Se acabó, Ciel vence en ese enfrentamiento verbal, indispuesto a sacar el dedo de la llaga.

Pero Sebastian no tolerara una palabra más, y no hallando un modo más efectivo de callar a ese niño, le agarra de los hombros, sacándolo de la bañera, Ciel enmudece y cuando menos lo nota, sus labios son reclamados con ansiedad por la boca del demonio.

Ciel ni siquiera es capaz de respirar, aferrando sus dedos en los brazos de Sebastian, y cuando este lo eleva para sacarlo de la tina, sujetándolo del trasero, instintivamente sus piernas rodean la cintura del mayordomo como único punto de apoyo.

Es furia lo que invade a Sebastian, su mente se nubla y solo sobrevive las ansias de descargarse con lo que tiene entre sus manos, Ciel en este caso, que se retuerce, apretado como nunca entre sus dedos, ese cuerpo sin ninguna prenda, pegado al suyo y siente calor, calor por la rabia al haber sido ofendido en sus múltiples habilidades, que tan asombrosamente destacan.

Y le besa como nunca, mostrándole que es verdad, también es bueno en asuntos íntimos, en amar, en fingirlo y se excita, porque Ciel no se amedrenta como siempre, le rodea la cabeza con los brazos, sus bocas se unen más, sus dientes chocan y sus lenguas danzan en un baile violento, la reacción de Ciel es torpe, por su inexperiencia, pero su deseo quema, es ávido, temerario, libre…

Un cuerpo pequeño, desnudo, húmedo, hondeando en sus manos, frotándose contra el suyo, ardiendo, provocando…

.

_Ciel es por un instante supremo, pura pasión y fuego._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Muero…<p>

Literal, me muero, que fuerte quedo a mi criterio, sin mencionar que lo acabo de escribir… y esta tal cual, publicándose en este momento…

Espero esto compense su espera, creo que si xD

Tengo justificación para mi ausencia, la universidad come mi tiempo y de hecho deje a un lado mis deberes para acabar esto, porque no podía aplazarlo más, de ningún modo, me moría por escribir esta escena, como desde hace tres capítulos xD

Así que lamento informar que este ritmo de actualización seguirá… pero me esforzare por no tardar más de dos semanas cada vez.

Lo prometo.

También creo que deberé subir el ranking, talvez el próximo capítulo.

Ahora sí, paso a agradecer su paciencia, su apoyo cada favorito/comentario/alerta, porque me emocionan, porque hubo un evento que me deprimió (en toda la extensión de la palabra), y cuando entre y vi la bandeja de correo llena, mi ánimo mejoro… y fue un regalo precioso también (mencione que mi cumpleaños fue la semana anterior), así que gracias, por todo, ¡Son las mejores!

Y ahora, os dejo la pizarra de honor:

— _Sakura Hecate_ —_ Shinobu Michelle_ — _Bennett J _

— _Johan Palma_ — _SoyUnDinosaurio_ — _PerlhaHale_

— _AlexMichaels _— _Lia-tan _—_ Eru Shiro-San _—_ Van_

— _Nameless _—_ Gpe Vago _—_ Ninoska _— _valentinalondono__3597_

.

Besos, Aredhiel! ;)


	7. Divagaciones

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece toditito a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota |** ¡Hola Bonitas! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo… ¡Disfrutadlo! ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_Debido a que tienes un gran poder, gradualmente no entiendes la importancia de las cosas que no pueden ser recuperadas."__ —__Undertaker sobre Ciel __—Cap. 35—_

_._

Capítulo VII

"Divagaciones"

.

No se reconoce.

Es todo.

Frase escuálida, mentirosa y simple.

Ciel no puede describirlo de otro modo, no lo entiende, no puede explicarlo, pero su cuerpo arde, se arquea deseoso de algo desconocido, tiembla, anhela.

Sebastian.

Esa es su respuesta.

Es la fuerza que transmite con su cuerpo viril, es una chispa fogosa que grita juramentos tácitos que jamás expulsaría de esa boca lujuriosa, que le devora. Brazos protectores, y dedos violentos que se hunden en su cuerpo como garras, sin gentileza, con ímpetu, casi haciéndole daño.

Pero es lo que Ciel necesita, que le hiera, que le despierte, que le obligue a olvidar sus tragedias, que le devuelva la vida con toda la pasión de la que sea capaz.

Algo tan intenso debe ser odio puro, cree Ciel.

Y por eso, le besa con salvajismo, queriendo seguir el ritmo de esa boca más experta, fallando estrepitosamente, logrando que Sebastian trastabille con él en brazos.

El demonio choca con la pared, pero no se detiene, se separa de su boca, y succiona su cuello con ansiedad, haciéndole dar un jadeo ahogado, entonces sus pequeñas manos viajan desesperadas hasta posarse en las mejillas de Sebastian, conectando sus ojos.

Deseo, es lo que lee Ciel en esas pupilas rojas y ardientes.

Vuelven a besarse. Ciel entierra una de sus manos en los oscuros y sedosos cabellos, la otra se posa sobre el hombro de Sebastian, y con lentitud, frenesí y gozo, sus dedos bajan, delineando lentamente los músculos fibrosos y cincelados de ese brazo poderoso.

Ciel no evita sentirse orgulloso.

Sebastian es en verdad, extraordinario y hermoso.

Esos dedos pequeños, esas yemas delicadas tocándolo sobre la ropa, es todo cuanto Sebastian necesita para saber que desea sentir su piel contra la de Ciel, con más urgencia de la que le gustaría admitir.

Una de sus manos se retira de esa espalda estrecha, y con premura la agita hasta que el blanco y húmedo guante cae al suelo, entonces sus dedos se aventuran de nuevo al cuerpo de Ciel, rozándole apenas la piel.

Es avasallante sentir con su mano desnuda ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado, sin barreras que se interpongan, y tan atronador le es a Ciel aquella sensación, que su ímpetu se pasma, deteniendo el beso.

Sebastian siente temblar esos labios tiernos sobre su boca, mientras expulsan un discreto y melódico gemido, haciendo que su aliento se mezcle con el tibio de Ciel, volviendo urgente el hecho de desear devorarle la boca con violencia a ese niño.

Respira, sus sentidos demoniacos erizados, sensibilizados…

Su mano desnuda hunde la cabeza de Ciel entre el espacio de su cuello y hombro, intenta tomar aire, ante un Ciel que no entiende nada y solo se limita a respirar, absorbiendo el aroma de Sebastian, madera de ébano.

Ébano, elegante, oscuro, perfecto para él.

Ciel escucha carraspear a su mayordomo, como si buscara aclararse la garganta.

—Diga.

Pronuncia con voz potente Sebastian, como si desease ser escuchado a lo lejos, aun intentando regularizar su respiración, Ciel le imita en este sentido, acurrucado en el hombro de Sebastian.

—Señor Sebastian —Ciel alcanza a distinguir la voz de Paula—, Lady Frances manda a decir que en diez minutos se servirá el desayuno. Desea que Lord Ciel los acompañe.

—Con certeza —contesta Sebastian con ese atractivo barítono que le caracteriza—. Mi amo estará en el comedor dentro de diez minutos.

—Entiendo. Informare a mi Lady.

Contesta la muchacha, dando vuelta por el pasillo, para regresar sobre sus pasos.

Sebastian lo sabe, su fino oído demoniaco se lo ha advertido, la marcha de la doncella, y su anterior llegada, que abruptamente ha cortado el ambiente.

Con todo, Ciel aún está aferrado a su cuerpo.

—Vísteme, qué esperas…

Exige Ciel con voz imperiosa, baja, ligeramente agitada aún. Esa pequeña cabeza aún escondida en su cuello.

—Yes, my lord.

Contesta en un tono atípico, flexionándose como puede, para alcanzar la toalla, con la que cubre a Ciel, luego aún en esa posición, alcanza su guante en el suelo, y luego su chaqueta colgada en un biombo.

Sale de nuevo a la habitación, y deposita a Ciel sobre la cama, el menor con la vista baja se encoge sobre sí mismo, tapándose lo mejor que puede con la toalla.

Ciel está avergonzado de su comportamiento, Sebastian lo comprende, porque él también lo está.

Se coloca de nuevo la chaqueta y el guante, y comienza a vestir al niño, sin mirarle realmente, meditando su violenta reacción, el fuego latente y peligroso que había palpitado en su vientre y casi había viajado al centro de su cuerpo, en medio de sus piernas.

Es un pensamiento perturbador, casi aterrador, pero se había imaginado por un instante breve, colocando a Ciel sobre el suelo, quitándose la ropa, abriendo las piernas de aquel niño y luego hundiendo su sexo en él, tomándolo una y otra vez sobre el piso del baño, hasta agotarse.

De ningún modo eso está bien.

Se supone que su deseo es solo jugar, divertirse a costa de la decencia y seriedad de Ciel.

El desearlo, conlleva a travesar un límite peligroso, y teme, que esa barrera se haya roto con sus acciones de solo instantes atrás.

Cuando debe atarle el lazo del cuello, decide observarle de nuevo a la cara, notando las pupilas de Ciel dilatadas, producto de una excitación sin igual y aun latente, y los labios enrojecidos e inflamados, a causa de sus besos.

_Sus besos, los de nadie más._

Siente una presunción invadirle, pero le controla. Le ata el lazo en el cuello, para luego colocarle el parche que cubre el contrato.

Ciel eleva el mentón y con seguridad camina a la puerta de la habitación, que Sebastian abre con rapidez.

Es entonces cuando mira al chico aspirar profundo, obligándose a tomar valor, y solo cuando lo hace, es capaz de caminar sin vacilación hacia su destino.

Criatura embriagadora, digna de toda devoción.

Es irónico pensar que Ciel tiene razón.

Que patético es en realidad, cautivado ante tan frágil ser.

.

.

.

Ciel observa con diversión el cuadro ante sus ojos, el gesto de repulsión que le dirige aquel viejo policía, junto con las miradas desconfiadas de sus escoltas, erguidos de pie, tras su jefe que le observa sentado en su elegante escritorio de caoba.

—¿Cuál es el truco, mocoso?

Espeta el policía, con desdén ante Ciel. El menor solo sonríe, divertido, jugando.

—Ninguno, Lord Randall —repone Ciel educadamente, modulando la voz de tal modo que suena cautivante—. Solo estoy delegando en sus manos una misión ordenada directamente por su majestad.

La carta es arrugada en las manos del adulto. Ciel no puede verlo, pero Sebastian curva ligeramente los labios, complacido ante el sarcasmo y arrogancia de su señorito.

A excepción de sí mismo, solo Ciel tiene la capacidad de ser tan pedante con otro ser humano.

Al menos en este momento de su existencia.

Ciel se pone de pie y da vuelta, dispuesto a ignorar todo el alegato que aquel policía amargado desee darle, o escuchar un discursillo patético y decente de ese otro policía, llamado _Underline_, o como se escriba.

—Será usted ahora quien se llevara el crédito por mis acciones, Lord Randall —permite que Sebastian le coloque el sombrero de copa—, sea feliz por ello. Solo he de exigirle que no tarde, su majestad y yo no estamos nada contentos con aquellas apuestas, más si es la mafia italiana quien está detrás.

El policía va a rabiar, pero Sebastian se adelanta, abriendo la puerta para que salga Ciel, con un movimiento elegante que ondea su capa, él solo mira a los tres policías, hace una reverencia, sonríe con simulado encanto y se encamina tras Ciel, evitando cualquier réplica.

Existe algo maravilloso que le embarga, y esa energía también la desprende Ciel.

Es el regreso al principio, a la diversión de las acciones, es el observar tras una mampara de cristal a Ciel, y admirarlo como cuando todo inicio.

Admirarlo, anhelarlo, y sin embargo, intentar matar todo dentro de sí, por su naturaleza, porque no deben existir emociones de ninguna clase ante un humano.

Humanos… seres patéticos y débiles, indignos de cualquier atención de un demonio de su clase.

Oh, juego divertido y estúpido. Mente volátil e idílica. Costumbres y orgullo.

Porque regresar de vuelta al punto en el que solo eran sirviente y señor, posiblemente será imposible.

La mano de Sebastian se extiende para ayudar a Ciel a subir al carruaje, el chico, sin mirarle e indiferente, acepta, impulsándose adentro.

Ciel no se considera valiente —no tiene un concepto propio de sí, de hecho—, aunque algo cree que hay de ello, al resistir tan bien a Sebastian, y continuar tratándolo como el perro fiel que es.

Es domingo, y temprano habían abandonado Midford Manor, para su alivio, no resistía los hechos, tan fuertes e intensos ocurridos en ese lugar, en el menos indicado, en la morada de la única familia que le quedaba.

En el hogar de su prometida.

En el hogar de Lizzy.

Los Midford habían sido buenos, procurando tratarlo bien, el marques halagándolo de vez en vez, sobre sus enormes avances en el esgrima, tía Frances aconsejándole sobre su manejo de responsabilidades como 'el perro guardián de la reina'.

Era la hermana de su padre, una Phantomhive en realidad, después de todo.

Aunque no dejaba de fastidiarle cuando insistía con otro discurso.

—_Deberías volver al Weston Collage, Ciel._

Y él con su fingida paciencia solo respondía, con un hecho innegable.

—_Su majestad y mis deberes me requieren fuera de ese lugar, tía Frances._

La mujer rubia solo le miraba antes de dar un suspiro bajo, frustrada al no poder cuidar a su sobrino como le exigían sus instintos maternales, y orgullosa de Ciel, que con honor y coraje lleva en alto el legado de su familia, de su hermano.

El título de conde Phantomhive.

Luego Edward, que con permiso especial de parte de sus padres había podido salir del internado, y llegar en la tarde siguiente a su arribo.

No dejó nunca de repetirle, lo mucho que le detesta, y quejarse y lloriquear cada vez que Lizzy mostraba su preferencia por él.

Lizzy.

Todo se reducía a la muchacha finalmente, que dejando de lado sus arrebatos e ideas infantiles, había hecho tal cosa que colocó su mundo de cabeza, y no por ella…

_Por él._

Le había besado.

Beso torpe, primerizo e ingenuo.

—_No, nos veremos en tanto tiempo Ciel. Quería llevarme aunque sea eso de ti…_

Se había disculpado abochornada, aunque su acción no había durado más que segundos, él tampoco buscó prolongarlo, aunque su boca le contesto mientras ella se atrevió a tan osada acción.

Entonces, descubrió algo aterrador, algo aún más inquietante que el abrazo y el beso lujurioso que había compartido con Sebastian.

_Le gusta Sebastian_, solo él, ni Lizzy, ni nadie más.

No supo porque se sintió tan abatido tras esa revelación, quizá porque al responder al beso de Lizzy, solo la había usado para comprobar sus teorías.

Que fueron positivas. Terrible.

Su ojo mira discretamente al demonio, que observa el panorama a través de la ventanilla diminuta del carruaje.

Sereno… tan calmo, que parece irreal.

Criatura tan magnifica, de belleza, poder, maldad e intelecto inigualables.

Es consciente, que es ahora cuando debe tomar la decisión final del juego, aceptar los términos de Sebastian, o darle la preciada contraorden.

El coche se detiene, frente al hotel en el cual se hospedaran, ante su negativa de ir a su mansión de la ciudad, y encontrarse con Soma y Agni, que tan hospitalarios como entrometidos, podrían ser más perceptivos que su propia tía, y descubrir algo extraño entre él y Sebastian.

No está dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

El mayordomo da unas cuantas instrucciones al cochero, solicitando sus servicios para el día de mañana, pagándole sus honorarios.

Ingresan al hotel, el recepcionista, un hombre algo viejo deja de leer el periódico en cuanto los ve entrar.

—Buena noche —les saluda, luego de comprobar que el reloj de pared, marca las seis y media de la tarde.

—Buena noche —contesta Ciel, adelantándose a Sebastian—. Deseo alquilar dos habitaciones, una suite y una normal.

El hombre realmente se siente extraño de tratar con aquel jovenzuelo, aunque supone que es quien manda, al fijarse en el mayordomo que le acompaña.

—Lamento informarle mi lord, que solo disponemos de una suite en el quinto piso.

Ciel frunce el ceño contrariado, ante una declaración sin sentido, no hay festivales ni eventos especiales en esa época en Londres, como para haber llenado un hotel tan grande.

El viejo hombre hábilmente lee los gestos de Ciel, y continúa.

—Estamos remodelando, el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso, y el primero al solo tener habitaciones de precio común, no da abasto —aclara el viejo hombre, arqueando una ceja interrogante—. Es usted un noble, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —responde en un tono arrogante, y ligeramente ofendido—. Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Al escuchar el apellido, el recepcionista parece caer en algo de pánico.

Mucho se escucha sobre el _Conde_ _Phantomhive_, su terrible poder, su magnificencia, el peso de un nombre que hace temblar a sus iguales.

_Ningún aristócrata en Londres igualaría su suntuosa elegancia, su autoridad y extravagancia._

Le habían comentado una vez, ahora entendía porque.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Pero es necesario hacer estas adecuaciones en _The Ritz London_, para estar siempre a la altura de personalidades como usted, Conde Phantomhive.

Ciel tamborilea ligeramente sus dedos sobre la mesa de recepción, frustrado. No existe en todo Londres un hotel que pueda asemejarse a ese, e ir a su mansión, con Soma y Agni ahí, no es opción.

—Disculpe —vuelve a intervenir Ciel—, ¿Existe al menos un mueble bastante grande en la sala de estar?

—Sí, mi señor —contesta el hombre intrigado.

—Perfecto —continúa Ciel con seguridad—. Mi sirviente podrá dormir ahí, y si el mueble resulta pequeño, en vista de las circunstancias, dormirá en el suelo, no hay problema.

El hombre le mira ligeramente impresionado, y con vacilación dirige sus ojos al mayordomo. Sebastian solo le sonríe incomodo, pero amable. Como siempre.

Obviamente la otra habitación era por simular, dado que no podía, por su posición, ordenarle a Sebastian que durmiera en la calle.

Sebastian sirve a un noble, y debe estar a la altura también.

.

.

.

La habitación es impresionante, realmente ostentosa, con aquellos detalles dorados que bordean las paredes, espejos con filos labrados en oro, elegantes cortinas, y sabanas de seda con almohadas de plumas, entre muchas otras cosas.

Ciel camina hacia la cama, carente del dosel que acompaña a la que tiene en casa, Sebastian va tras él para acostarlo, luego de haberlo bañado y permitirle cenar

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Replica Ciel, retirando el cobertor de la cama, pero sin quitar sus ojos de Sebastian.

—Me disponía acostarlo, mi lord.

Contesta Sebastian con ligera extrañeza, gesto que se acentúa cuando ve a Ciel acomodándose solo sobre el enorme lecho.

—Tienes un pijama, ¿Cierto? —continua Ciel, ya sin ver a Sebastian.

—En efecto.

—Entonces póntelo —replica Ciel como si Sebastian realmente fuera idiota—. Se supone que un mayordomo es humano, y necesita dormir. Ahora no estamos en la mansión para que te muevas a tu gusto, debemos preservar las apariencias ante todo. Lo sabes.

—No creo que nadie venga —Sebastian no miente, aunque un ligero tono provocador se entrevé en esa declaración.

Ciel lo nota de inmediato.

—Acaso debo recordarte que las otras tres suites de este piso están ocupadas por esos nobles de Austria, y que volverán a la madrugada luego de la invitación que tienen en la embajada.

El tono de Ciel parecería molesto, pero no lo es, según deduce Sebastian, es una modulación de voz que Ciel utiliza cuando lo regaña, como el adulto de la relación, y él la recibe como un chiquillo impertinente.

—_A veces parece que soy yo, quien trata con un niño._

Sí, le había dicho eso una vez, e increíblemente está de acuerdo.

Hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.

Porque en otros temas, Ciel realmente es el niño, y así le complace que sea.

Busca en el equipaje y cuando halla la pieza, se quita el frac, y empieza a desabotonar su camisa.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Sebastian escucha gritar a Ciel, y de inmediato voltea a verlo, su cara está sonrojada y sus ojos muy abiertos, el labio le tiembla ligeramente. Comprende todo con rapidez, sonríe fingiendo inocencia.

—Cumpliendo su orden, mi señor.

—Demonio indecente —masculla Ciel, al observar con rapidez la pálida piel del inicio del pecho de Sebastian—… ve al baño y vístete ahí.

El mayordomo no le da mucha pelea, hace una reverencia y se dirige a colocarse el pijama al lugar ordenado.

Cuando Ciel tiene la seguridad que Sebastian se ha encerrado en el baño, toma una bocanada de aire, mientras su mente trabaja con inusitada rapidez, algo punza en su pecho, siente una necesidad urgente de terminar con ese juego, o enloquecerá, sus nervios se han tensionado en verdad, y alguien con una psiquis tan frágil como la suya, no lo resistirá y terminara por sucumbir a la demencia.

Solo una pregunta resolverá todo, según él, y solo el responsable de ese macabro juego puede dársela.

Quizá no sea el único que pueda facilitársela, pero solo desea que lo haga él.

El demonio sale del cuarto, cargando en sus brazos su ropa perfectamente doblada.

Sus ojos azules se conectan con los rojos de Sebastian, que solo ladea la cabeza de modo inocente, e incómodo a su vez.

—Ven, Sebastian.

Le ordena con voz ronca, el sirviente muestra ligera sorpresa antes de asentir, dejando su ropa a lado de la ropa de su señorito.

Al llegar le sonríe con ligera picardía, deseando en realidad, terminar con el denso ambiente que se ha formado entre ellos.

—Sabe lo que implica que me invite a su cama.

Dice Sebastian con voz aparentemente divertida, el niño hace un mohín de molestia, pero no dura, su rostro se relaja en una expresión seria y adusta.

—Eres un monstruo, malvado y repugnante.

Ciel no duda en decirle eso a Sebastian, sin embargo, lo invita a sentarse a su lado con un gesto de su mano. El demonio no se siente ofendido ante tal enunciado, su naturaleza libre, le otorga mucha paciencia, que rara vez se extingue.

—Pero comprendes la naturaleza humana, por eso le gustas tanto a las personas.

Hay un cariz profundo en esa charla y eso empieza incomodar a Sebastian, que sentado frente a Ciel, muy cerca del pequeño, solo espera.

—Quiero que me respondas en base a tu comprensión una pregunta —los ojos de Ciel se conectan definitivamente con los de Sebastian—. Según tu respuesta te daré o no la contraorden.

Sebastian siente una ligera inquietud, arremolinarse en su vientre extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, pero asiente, esperando la pregunta de Ciel.

El niño frunce los labios incomodo, antes de abrirlos y dejar que su voz suave y embriagadora inunde el ambiente.

.

_Pobre niño… pobre Ciel._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>¡Qué emoción!<p>

Por fin lo he terminado… xD

Sé que muchas ya daban por sentado que con semejante beso habría lemon, y otras cuantas me rogaron que no…

Pero la verdad, el capítulo es como lo leen, así lo tenía planificado en mi esquema del fic, y es que, aunque amo leer esos lemons fuertes sin mayor peso argumental, cuando debo escribir uno, no puedo… no me sale, porque —probablemente por ser una persona racional, o una romántica hasta la medula, o ambas— necesito el _'¿Por qué?'_.

Y el _¿por qué?_ No existía, de hecho no estoy segura si existe aún.

Sin mencionar, que continuar la escena me costó, generalmente no pasa (el SebasCiel sale rápido), pero ocurrió y tuve que rescribirla como tres veces para quedar satisfecha, estaba muy frustrada.

Aunque luego que la pase, el resto salió de un tirón, y es que siempre me gusta describir otros personajes, y batallas —lo que hacía cuando escribía en el fandom de Naruto—, y lo extrañaba, y no me resistí, solo espero no haya quedado denso.

Pero si hay algo que no os cuadre, siempre estarán los reviews, ya saben :)

Por cierto, ¿Sabían que el manga de Naruto ya terminó?

He estado muy sensible y emocionada por ello —la serie me era especial—, supongo que eso también influyó, en el ritmo de este capítulo.

Respecto a lo demás, y a riesgo de ser redundante, quiero volver agradecerles su apoyo, y su tiempo para leer, comentar, dar favorito o seguir, es algo precioso, porque bien podrían hacer otra cosa, pero están aquí, para mí y eso me hace muy feliz, y por eso, yo también estoy para ustedes :D

Finalmente, la pizarra de honor:

— _PerlhaHale_ —_ Eru Shiro-San _—_ Sakura Hecate_

— _Lia-tan _— _SoyUnDinosaurio_ — _Johan Palma_

— _ ._valentinalondono3597 __—_ Shinobu Michelle _

— _Valenttyna_

.

Besos, Aredhiel! ;)

.

PD. Dato curioso. _The Ritz London_, es un hotel real, muy lujoso, en el cual en primera instancia se hospedaba solo gente muy rica y aristócratas, aunque se inauguró en 1906, y no en la época de Sebastian y Ciel ;)


	8. Medio Juego

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece toditito a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota|** ¡Hola Bonitas!

Me gustaría que por esta vez, realicen los siguientes parámetros antes de empezar la lectura (no es obligatorio, pero sería muy recomendable):

1. Eviten interrumpir la lectura. Hagan todo cuanto deban antes de empezar.

2. Tengan una bebida a mano. Yo tengo una taza de café cargado ;)

3. A medida de que avancen, elijan música de ambientación.

Ahora sí, pueden iniciar la lectura… ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_Mientras el joven amo tenga la señal del "contrato"… yo soy su fiel sirviente… un sacrificio, un deseo… y un pacto me unen a mi amo." —Sebastian —Cap. 4—_

_._

Capítulo VIII

"Medio Juego"

.

—Hace tres años…

Pronuncia Ciel con voz tan tenue, similar a una brisa otoñal que mece delicadamente todo a su alrededor. Sebastian solo continúa contemplándolo con seriedad, sin necesidad de apresurarle.

Es preciso aclarar que le respeta, no por el hecho de ser su amo, sino por las muestras de innumerable valor que ha demostrado, y porque le ha visto quebrarse también, disfrutándolo, bebiendo todo su dolor.

Los demonios se regocijan de esas emociones, son la vida misma, lo que conduce a humanos tan extraordinarios como aquel en frente suyo, a entregar todo cuanto poseen.

Los tesoros reales, sus almas.

—Yo vi…

Solo intentar expresar esos recuerdos, provoca que todo se conviertan en nauseas para Ciel, quien se siente vulnerable, desazón incomprensible y sin sentido. No está exponiéndose por piedad ante Sebastian en realidad.

Y es esa, una verdad innegable.

—Esos hombres hicieron _cosas_ con los otros niños…

Sebastian ve a Ciel jugar con sus dedos, gesto propio de momentos de elevado stress y que sabe, que a excepción de sí, nadie conoce.

—Según mis instructores de biología, ese acto se da entre un varón y una mujer para procrear. Mi madre me dijo una vez, que los niños solo podían nacer, si dos personas se amaban.

Ciel deja de jugar con sus dedos, sus manos se transforman en puños, y con seriedad, sin autocompasión en sus ojos, remata toda duda que le absorbe.

—Pero yo vi a esa gente hacer _eso_, y me pareció repugnante, _¿Es así, Sebastian?_

El demonio inconscientemente eleva sus cejas de modo interrogante, y un júbilo se enciende en su pecho, viajando lejos, a vidas pasadas, ojos rojos, sombras esbeltas, una adulta, otra adolescente, observando a un hombre forzar una mujer a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—_Esa mujer está sufriendo… es inmundo _—había pronunciado, sin un atisbo de compasión o empatía por la desdichada.

—_Es la clase de seres que son los humanos. Criaturas bajas _—pronunció otra sombra, otro demonio más viejo a su lado—, _egoístas, concentrados en su propio deleite, cuando el real goce en la lujuria es ver rogando al rival por ser poseído._

En ese entonces Sebastian ya había vivido cientos de años, pero para su especie, él era tan joven, como lo es hoy su amo.

Ciel no siente lastima, y sin embargo, le percibe tentarse.

Tradiciones y convencionalismo, es ello lo que quiebra las alas de ese niño.

Su mano se extiende, solo un poco, acariciando los cabellos de Ciel, que va sintiéndose más voluble que nunca, deseando algo incomprensible.

Sebastian continua contemplándole, admirando su desapego por sus semejantes, un rasgo que les acerca, y sus emociones intensas y ocultas, que le dotan de humanidad, y les alejan.

No, no están distanciados ahora.

La debilidad de Ciel, le da de un atractivo que jamás tuvo antes, tanta desdicha, tanta duda, todo cuanto le gusta.

Ansiedad, no.

Desesperación, sí, eso es mejor.

Y quizá no sea todo, pero es cuanto necesita.

La mano de Sebastian cubre la mejilla de Ciel, abarcando con facilidad ese rostro pequeño, acercándose más, Ciel solo se limita a respirar con ligera dificultad, entreabriendo los labios, tantas dudas nublando su juicio, algo apremiándole en el pecho.

El reloj de pared suena rítmico, sin interrumpirles.

La frente de Sebastian se pega a la de Ciel, no busca seducirle ni nada parecido, pero Ciel no lo sabe, y su instinto falla al sugerirle que es así.

O talvez sea Sebastian, quien no sabe que la elocuencia no siempre requiere de voz.

—Sí, es un acto repugnante…

Afirma, entrecerrando los ojos, Ciel le imita, sintiendo el corazón latirle lento, pero con fuerza. Sebastian observa un brillo formarse en los ojos de Ciel, es una emoción desagradable, algo similar a decepción.

Presiente que el conde, ya no será capaz de ordenarle nada más en esa noche, aunque intuye que su mente gritara desesperada por hacer eso.

Solo por ello, decide acercarse más, Ciel no se aleja, dispuesto a…

Aún con esa respuesta. Si solo supiera…

Su nariz roza la de Ciel, acariciando con la punta también, las mejillas infantiles. Esos ojos aferrándose con desesperación a los suyos.

No es necesario esperar más.

—_O tan placentero como se desee…_

Susurra sobre esa boca pequeña, antes de reclamarla de nuevo.

No, ese beso no es similar a ninguno que hayan compartido, es pasional, lento, y más íntimo.

Ciel está descubriendo ante su opuesto un cumulo de cosas, porque no es el juego lo que lo ha orillado a ese instante, es soledad, es tristeza, remembranzas, todo cuanto a encerrado con llave en su joven corazón, todo explotando y derramándose en la boca de Sebastian, aligerando su carga.

La gran necesidad de sentir amor.

Una voz amarga gritándole, que todo es fingido.

Y la ignora, porque _necesita amar y sentirse amado. _Solo hoy, aunque sea mentira.

Sebastian lo entiende, y su interior se inquieta, ante la inconciencia de Ciel.

No hay retorno. Tiene la seguridad que aquel niño no lo sabe.

Tan inocente.

El beso continua, pero las manos de Sebastian se encargan de elevar a Ciel para sentarlo en su regazo, estrechándole entre sus brazos, siente ese cuerpo pequeño acalorarse, y transmitirle su propio ardor a través de la ropa, elevando su propia temperatura.

—Se… Sebastian…

Boquea Ciel apartándose un poco del mayordomo, Sebastian se lo permite, teniendo claro que siempre deseó doblegar la voluntad de Ciel, reírse de su debilidad, mas nunca ultrajarlo.

Parece estar ya consciente, como si la embriaguez que le asaltó al momento del beso se hubiera extinto, y probablemente sea mejor así.

Obtener la contraorden. La victoria.

Pero Ciel navega lejos de las conclusiones precipitadas del demonio, tiene miedo, naturalmente, ganas de imponerse sobre ese ente magnifico, también. Emociones dispares agitándose a la par. Prejuicios que lucha por rezagar.

Él es varón, Sebastian también, no es posible…

No importa, si el secreto queda custodiado en sus memorias y en las paredes mudas de la elegante habitación.

Nadie tendrá que enterarse jamás.

Dedos finos en movimientos pausados se encaminan a la ropa de Sebastian, quien entreabre los labios como único gesto de sorpresa. Son manos pequeñas, delicadas, sin práctica para desvestirlo con eficiencia, pero las deja moverse, temblar sobre su cuerpo.

Son similares, piensa Ciel, cuando los botones ceden, permitiéndole observar el pecho y abdomen de Sebastian, y sin embargo diferentes, según lo comprueba cuando toca al más adulto, es fuerte, músculos torneados suavemente como una escultura.

Un cuerpo soberbio y hermoso.

Y el recato le invade, porque su fisonomía es realmente frágil en comparación a la de él.

Sebastian detiene los dedos sinuosos e incitantes de Ciel, besándole el dorso de la mano, con las pupilas encendidas en su rojo demoniaco, profundamente excitado, ruegos silenciosos manifestándose a través de sus ojos, solicitándole a Ciel el permitir guiarlo en esa experiencia novedosa y placentera.

El niño accede, buscando su boca como toda respuesta, y algo arde, diminutos fuegos artificiales explotando sobre los labios de ambos, movimientos presurosos y necesitados.

Pero Sebastian no quiere la premura insistente de Ciel, desea tomarse su tiempo, beber del señorito lentamente, ahora que su inocencia destila por cada centímetro de su tersa y pálida piel.

Gritaría, y nadie escucharía.

Su mano se posa sobre Ciel, acariciándole el pecho, el vientre, abriendo a la vez el atavío. El niño gime contra sus labios ante el tenue contacto de su mano sobre la piel.

Finalmente, las camisolas ceden, relegadas a un lado de la cama, Sebastian sujeta a Ciel de la cintura y los hombros, apretándolo contra sí, buscando sentirlo más suyo, más completo. Cuerpos desnudos, pieles encontrándose por primera vez y el corazón de Ciel amenaza con explotar, sin poder contener aquellos estúpidos soniditos que salen de su garganta. Necesita de pronto, aferrarse a algo, y sin encontrar nada mejor, enreda sus brazos en el cuello del mayordomo.

Vergonzoso.

No obstante, Sebastian acalla a Ciel con un nuevo beso, recostándolo en la cama, para acomodarse sobre él con una lenta inclinación, sin ser capaz de apartarse de esa boca de labios rosas, de morderla con dulzura, y explorarla completamente con su lengua.

Sus dedos rozan pausados el contorno de la cintura de Ciel, explorando su cuerpo juvenil de un modo distinto, reconociendo esa anatomía como algo hermoso.

Las ansias crecen, una necesidad palpitando en medio de sus piernas y Sebastian se inquieta, sin comprender porque Ciel le provoca una urgencia que no ha sentido antes por ninguno de sus amantes humanos.

No, no hay necesidad de comparaciones.

Ciel es una quimera, alma divina yaciendo en una atractiva envoltura, más allá de sus propias pretensiones.

Respira, determinado a concentrar su atención en la criatura que jadea deseosa bajo él.

Los dedos de Ciel le recorren los hombros, la espalda, con torpeza; esos resplandecientes ojos heterocromos conectados con los suyos, el ambiente incendiándolos y con anhelo escondido, sus dedos liberan a Ciel de la última barrera que cubre su cuerpo.

El conde rehíla un poco, sin acobardarse, elevando las caderas, para permitirle al demonio retirar con prontitud la discreta prenda.

Sebastian siente su miembro crecer un poco más, ante la visión de ese cuerpo y todos sus misterios expuestos, y con prontitud, impropia de su parte, retira la última de sus prendas, aliviando su incomodidad al dejar su entrepierna en libertad.

Para Ciel, todo es un sueño, una visión, porque un ser tan perfecto como el que se halla sobre él, no puede ser real.

Es tan maravilloso.

Ciel siente un beso, una ligera succión en su clavícula y su vientre se contrae sin poder evitarlo y una confirmación se anida en la mente de Sebastian.

El sabor de la piel de Ciel, continúa siendo tan exquisito como recordaba.

Baja más, y su boca sorbe una de las tetillas de Ciel, mordiéndola, succionándola, rozándola con la lengua y los dientes en flemáticas oscilaciones, su mano pellizca cariñosamente la otra y su pequeño amo se retuerce, arquea la espalda y por primera vez le llama con voz quebrada y desesperada.

—_Se… Sebastian… _

No podía ser más perfecto.

Ciel le mira hacer eso, devorarle, las mejillas se le encienden más y cierra los ojos con fuerza en una reacción infantil e irracional.

Desearía que le observe, pero no le forzara, priorizando el momento de la penetración, donde si procurara que esos ojos no se aparten de los suyos.

Sus labios continúan probando a Ciel, repartiendo besos por ese vientre plano y estrecho, delineando el pequeño hueco alrededor del ombligo con su lengua. Ciel se ondula, y le agarra de los cabellos, en un aspaviento impulsivo e inconsciente.

La mente de Ciel está dejando de trabajar, deteniéndose en constantes flashes, captando todas las imágenes como si fuera un simple espectador, ignorando que los recuerdos le marcaran toda su vida.

Ciel solo sabe, que por ahora, no quiere que Sebastian baje más, y mire _ahí_, su falo erecto, confesando el deseo, todo cuanto ese ser es capaz de hacer en él.

Mas no protesta cuando el adulto hace exactamente lo contrario a su voluntad, descender al sur de su cuerpo.

Ciel tiene la intención de cerrar las piernas, por pudor, pero Sebastian se lo impide, sujetándole de las rodillas y exponiéndolo totalmente para él.

Las manos de Sebastian viajan por las piernas de Ciel, como si rozaran seda, sus labios pecaminosos consintiéndole a la vez, al besarle el interior de los muslos con insistencia, hasta llegar al centro del cuerpo de Ciel.

Le analiza sin prisas, observando una sombra tenue sobre el miembro erecto y en desarrollo. Se trata de los primeros vestigios del nacimiento de vello púbico, la prueba más innegable, de que su señorito está creciendo.

No puede evitar emocionarse ante la fantasía de imaginar a Ciel grande, desarrollarse magníficamente y resplandecer con una beldad sin igual, cautivando aún más, a todos aquellos que le rodean.

Tan halagado al pensar, en ser el testigo más importante de aquel milagro.

—Demasiada belleza —murmura, y Ciel siente su aliento rozarle esa zona tan sensible—, mi joven señor.

Lo prueba, finalmente, y Ciel da un gritito de puro goce, sintiendo la entrepierna ser devorada por su boca, en una succión hábil y hambrienta.

Su mente demoniaca desconectándose más, ansiando que sea la pequeña boquita de Ciel la que le de sexo oral.

Las ideas se vuelven más turbias, el júbilo crece y la necesidad con él.

El miembro pulsándole, más ansiosamente, suplicando por hundirse en Ciel.

No, aún no es momento, aún falta algo.

Respira y libera a Ciel de su boca, el niño solo gime entrecortadamente como única protesta, pero le ignora, descendiendo al lugar que anhela con todas sus fuerzas ocupar.

Quiere ir despacio, y entonces Ciel mece las caderas, incitándolo. Jadea por primera vez, percibiendo cuanta es también la necesidad de su amo por él. Hace un gran esfuerzo, y reúne todo el autocontrol que su voraz lujuria le permite.

Le saborea, y Ciel se estremece violentamente, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Su lengua se hunde entre la piel rosada del niño, y Ciel gimotea casi llorando de placer, al sentir una invasión húmeda y dulce en el lugar más íntimo de su ser.

La utopía es ya irrefrenable, sabe Sebastian, al imaginar que no es su lengua, si no su miembro el que se está deslizando en el interior de Ciel.

No, no es tiempo, el pequeño lord aún no está listo.

Lastimosamente, no puede esperar más, a menos que renuncie a correrse dentro de Ciel, y no lo hará, porque ha decidido poseerlo. Tiene que ser suyo por completo.

Su rostro se eleva y sus ojos encuentran los de Ciel, el pecho del niño se eleva suavemente en una agitada respiración, mientras se muerde el labio inferior, impidiéndole el placer de escucharle gemir.

Tan caprichoso, tan él, incluso en este majestuoso instante.

Retoma el camino de vuelta, besos, una estela de saliva hasta llegar al cuello de Ciel, y le muerde la oreja brevemente logrando que su señorito separe los labios, volviendo a gemir.

Las enormes pupilas azules apuntan a su dirección.

Ciel quisiera decir algo, pero la intensidad de las sensaciones, y ese algo que parece ser alegría, es suficiente.

Sus ojos quedan fijos en los del pequeño, que se deja arrastrar a su mágico encanto, anulándole la voluntad, en tanto dos de sus dedos continúan palpándole el interior, con controlada ansia, dilatándolo.

El ambiente encendido, el aire caliente alrededor de los dos, todo listo.

Ciel predispuesto, con su psiquis racional apagada, siendo puro instinto, y Sebastian ardiendo, consciente que sin importar que tan amable sea, le lastimara.

Cie le es tan frágil, tan débil y perfecto.

Enreda sus dedos con los de Ciel, elevándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, y las ansias por tomarlo y fundirse con él, aumentan.

Por reflejo, Ciel separa más las piernas y Sebastian se acomoda entre ellas.

—Aún… puede… darme la contraorden…

Le masculla al menor, preso de un sopor intenso, y a pesar de todo, no deja de hacer un último intento por salvar a Ciel, enmascarando su lealtad y preocupación, en una frívola victoria.

Ciel no contesta, aunque sus labios parecieran decir algo.

En tanto una vocecilla en el pecho de Sebastian ruega porque no se niegue ahora, porque la certeza de que su mano no será tan deliciosa como el interior de Ciel, para descargarse, es un hecho innegable.

Abstraído, escucha la orden final, la resolución del juego.

—Tómame… es una orden.

Y no henchirse es imposible, ante esa voz autoritaria y orgullosa, y esos melancólicos y preciosos ojos.

Tiembla, enredando más sus fuertes dedos con los de Ciel, uniendo su frente con la del pequeño, los ojos de ambos expresando sus ansias por convertirse en uno solo.

La punta de su miembro roza la entrada de Ciel, sus ojos aún conectados, y es casi conmovedor leer en ellos, que Ciel cree que jamás le lastimaría deliberadamente.

Y es así, aunque Sebastian lo ignore.

—_Yes, my lord_.

Un movimiento sutil y decidido, basta para hundirse en un solo intento, en aquel cálido y estrecho lugar.

Ciel tiembla, su cuerpo se tensa y su rostro se distorsiona en una expresión de intenso dolor, para finalmente gritar ante la sensación de sus músculos siendo forzosamente expandidos.

Le punza demasiado.

No puede evitar llorar azorado, más porque, aunque desea apartar su mirada de la del demonio, no puede, pareciera que sus ojos se han enganchado con los de Sebastian, quien le mira complacido.

La expresión de dolor de Ciel es inmaculada, como la de esos seres divinos, llamados ángeles, y no existe nada que un demonio admire más que la belleza celestial sometida a un poder infernal.

De un movimiento rápido, porque su propio goce le domina, Sebastian sale, y vuelve a entrar en Ciel con brusquedad.

El conde grita otra vez.

Ese miembro le hiere, le lastima mucho.

Los labios le tiemblan, no puede controlar el llanto, su subconsciente ruega por dejar de ser poseído, y su voz amenaza por manifestar ese deseo.

Pero en cuanto Sebastian adivina sus intenciones le acalla con un beso, que le distrae, por supuesto, mas no es suficiente.

Entonces Sebastian, entre beso y beso, a su boca temblorosa, a sus mejillas arreboladas, le recita frases apremiantes y deseosas, permaneciendo quieto, logrando que su delicada fisonomía logre adaptarse a la poderosa de él.

El cuerpo de Ciel demora un poco en aceptarle, pero Sebastian no lo fuerza a más, siendo consciente, en una emoción turbia e intranquilizante, que necesita que Ciel lo disfrute, para alcanzar su propio goce.

Ciel se relaja, entonces decide moverse y con una primera y hábil estocada, consigue golpear la próstata, el punto de máximo placer del cuerpo del chiquillo, quien grita de nuevo y pone los ojos en blanco aturdido ante esa sensación de irrefrenable gozo.

Ciel cree que morirá y está bien, en cuanto pueda continuar sintiendo esa carne rígida entre sus caderas, explorarlo de tal forma que se asemeja a la felicidad.

Los movimientos continúan, Ciel sigue gimoteando ante el ímpetu de sentirse completo y libre. Sebastian jadea suavemente, observando a su señorito retorcerse, temblar, con ojos vidriosos, volando lejos, alto, tan alto, arrastrándolo en un torbellino de fuego, tan potente que pareciera que no terminara nunca.

Desenlaza sus dedos de los de Ciel, agarrándole de las muñecas, mientras sus caderas empujan con mayor fuerza, cada vez que sale y regresa a ese angosto paraíso. Ciel masculla y suelta más lágrimas descontrolado, drogado ante el placer y el ritmo más intenso que el acto está tomando.

Es el momento, determina Sebastian, al sentir a Ciel acomodar las piernas, alrededor de sus caderas, empujando su miembro aún más dentro de él, si eso es posible.

—Tu cuerpo me pertenece —gesticula Sebastian con voz ronca, apretando más las muñecas de Ciel, dándole una estocada mortalmente corta y profunda—, Ciel Phantomhive.

Los ojos vidriosos de Ciel le enfocan. Sus pupilas arden en su estado demoniaco.

—Solo yo puedo tocarte…

Aclara Sebastian con una sombría sonrisa, bajando una de sus manos, arañando superficialmente el cuerpo de Ciel, hasta que sus dedos se clavan como aspas en la cadera del chiquillo, que solloza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—O besarte —sus labios atrapan los de Ciel, en un contacto salvaje— a partir de esta noche…

La voz de Sebastian se distorsiona al pronunciar la frase final, manifestando sus deseos infernales en un juicio del que Ciel no se podrá salvar.

—Mi pequeño y precioso amo —agitada, la voz de Sebastian vuelve a su estado natural—, diga con esa boca arrogante suya, que es solo mío…

Casi suplica Sebastian, su miembro se agranda más dentro de su amo, sabiendo que eso completaría todo, que la pureza de Ciel, que ha robado con cada beso, caricia y embestida, sus escasos vestigios, le pertenecería con esa confesión.

Pero nada, a excepción de gemidos, jadeos y algún quejido salen de la boca de Ciel, pese a que sus ojos jamás se apartaron de Sebastian. Ha cedido a una locura transitoria, en la cual solo sobrevive una idea.

Ha nacido para vivir ese momento, ha nacido para unirse de esa manera tan íntima a Sebastian, para ser todo cuanto el demonio desee.

Arcilla modelada bajo deseos pecaminosos por esta vez.

El adulto lee toda esa confesión en los ojos de Ciel.

—Sebastian…

Le llama, en un afligido gemido, jurándole inconscientemente fidelidad, aceptando pertenecerle de un nuevo modo.

La gloria es completa al fin para Sebastian, que más relajado, deja caer su cuerpo sobre Ciel, tomándolo de las caderas con sus manos, para empujarse más dentro, concentrando su atención en las últimas embestidas, que son más veloces y violentas, en tanto Ciel, débil, se aferra más a él, abrazándolo del cuello, rozándole la mejilla con la propia, gimiendo en su oído.

La temperatura de Ciel se eleva sin control, y comienza a ponerse más apretado para Sebastian, volviendo más difícil y casi dolorosa cada penetración, aunque más deleitante. Ciel le ayuda, meciéndose al ritmo que le marca.

La energía arrolladora de ambos, hace rechinar la cama, aunque el sonido muere antes de traspasar las paredes de la habitación.

Su resistencia comienza a decaer, calambres en su espalda baja, anunciándole que no soportara más, y se considera patético de aceptar que un ser tan grácil, es capaz de despertar y saciar toda la lujuria de un poderoso demonio.

En ese último y glorioso instante ansía todo de Ciel, invadir y marcar como suyo cada rincón, levanta la cabeza con dificultad, los pómulos le queman, está sudando.

Ciel le observa como si no estuviera ahí, los ojos aun vidriosos, la frente empapada en sudor igual que la suya, las mejillas ardientes y los labios rojos, apunto de correrse igual que él.

Busca la boca de Ciel, sellándole los labios con los propios, meciendo su miembro una vez más dentro de su joven señor, muy profundo.

Se acaba para Ciel, quien tiembla frenético bajo Sebastian, sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna, algo viscoso mojarle el vientre y una desconexión tan grande con el mundo, como si de repente fuera algo incorpóreo volando entre las nubes y el sol.

El orgasmo de Ciel es devastador para Sebastian, la carne de ese suave interior se cierra avariciosa en torno a su sexo, estrujándolo enérgicamente, no puede evitar estremecerse y jadear en alta voz, entregándose totalmente a esa potente erupción, que baja por cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo, como lava hirviente.

Lava que no es más que su semen, derramándose dentro de Ciel.

Termina.

Su esperma marca a Ciel como suyo.

Su cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre su señorito, quien sin quitar la vista del techo intenta regularizar su respiración.

Se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en sus brazos, para finalmente salir de Ciel, contemplando como resbala un poco de su semilla mezclada con finos hilos de sangre, de los muslos del conde.

Se recuesta a un lado de Ciel, enredando dócilmente sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros del menor, quien le regresa la mirada, totalmente lucido.

Le envuelve en sus brazos, Ciel se lo permite, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho, avergonzado.

Agotado, Ciel no tarda en dormirse, envuelto en un sueño manso y relajado, su respiración se torna tranquila y apacible. Sebastian no deja de estrechar ese diminuto cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, aún en su duermevela. Su mente demoniaca gravita en un único pensamiento…

.

_Ciel le ha vencido._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Quisiera decir que siento no haberlo advertido (los aislé en el piso de ese hotel, y casi nadie lo noto xD), pero no…<p>

Ahí está, ahí lo tienen, el lemon…

Ciel no dio la contra orden, venció a Sebastian pero a qué precio…

Fue mucho para mí, lo admito, sin mencionar que es mi primer lemon slash, no que nunca haya escrito un lemon, pero nunca un slash, y menos shota…

*Suspiro*

Pasando a otra cosa, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero el título de este capítulo es "Medio Juego", según lo había explicado, esto implica que dos de los tres tercios del fic, están completos… por lo cual entramos en la fase final de la historia, y ustedes entenderán finalmente porque esto es un drama.

Para acabar, solo quiero agradecerles de nuevo su apoyo, cada comentario/favorito/alerta es especial, más ahora que nos acercamos al final.

Gracias, muchas gracias… no puedo decir más, he tenido que explorar una fibra sensible de mi misma para escribir esto, y estoy muda, emocionada y apática, no lo entiendo xD

Cualquier cosa que no haya cubierto, pueden preguntarlo en los reviews :)

Con ustedes, la pizarra de honor:

— _valentinalondono3597 _—_ Sakura Hecate_ —_ Valenttyna_

— _PerlhaHale_ — _Lia-tan _— _SoyUnDinosaurio_ —_ Eru Shiro-San _

— _Shinobu Michelle_ — _Wasuu _— _Johan Palma_

— _itsumiminamino1_

.

Besos, Aredhiel!


	9. Der Morgen Danach

**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece toditito a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Slash. Shota.

**Nota | **¡Hola Bonitas! Primero que nada… I'm very grateful for your reviews! I love you! ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ**

.

"_Para… limpiar mi propia vergüenza… utilice tu poder. ¡No por alguien más! ¡Si no para mí mismo!" — Ciel —Cap. 95—_

_._

Capítulo IX

"Der Morgen Danach"

"La mañana siguiente"

.

El reloj suena en golpeteos constantes.

Las cobijas le cubren pero tiene algo de frío.

Se siente tan tranquilo, una deliciosa somnolencia invadiéndole, cree que podrá dormir el resto del día, sin embargo su reloj biológico tintinea en todos sus sentidos, advirtiéndole que sobre su cabeza se cierne un nuevo amanecer.

Ciel entreabre uno de sus ojos, adormecido, focalizando con su vista borrosa su alrededor.

Va recordando.

No está en casa, se encuentra en The Ritz London. Hoy debe visitar a la duquesa.

Una de sus manos refriega despacito el ojo que no posee el contrato, intenta despertarse del todo, recostándose boca arriba sobre la cama. La luz que se filtra por la ventana, no ayuda, el sol es tan cálido a esta hora que solo le produce más sueño.

Hay tanto por hacer… ¿Por qué Sebastian no le despierta como lo hace siempre?

Sus ojos finalmente dan con el reloj de pared; casi nueve de la mañana.

¿Qué ocurre con Sebastian?, por muy cansado que este, el mayordomo jamás retrasa su itinerario, y tampoco le gusta que lo haga. Le regañara, en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de la cama.

Demonio irresponsable.

Sus manos sujetan con ligera fuerza las cobijas que le cubren, para impulsarse, destaparse y sentarse sobre la cama, un procedimiento tan común, que no merecería descripción de ningún tipo, sino fuera porque, en cuanto Ciel se incorpora, solo un poco, intentando apoyarse sobre su cadera, un dolor agudo le invade.

Por todos los cielos, duele mucho.

Da un alarido ronco, antes de caer sin mucha gracia de vuelta a la cama, respirando entrecortadamente.

Oh… ahora si recuerda.

¡Por todos los cielos!

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, aprieta los dientes, avergonzado. Cientos de imágenes bombardean su cabeza, cada una más impúdica que la anterior. Comienza a marearse.

Él hizo esa _cosa_ de adultos con Sebastian.

Sebastian le tocó en todos lados, y le besó en lugares donde nadie debía ver.

Incluso le permitió —eso era lo más aterrador de todo— _estar dentro de su cuerpo._

Sus mejillas se acaloran, empiezan a quemarle como la noche anterior, como si el demonio continuara haciendo _eso _con él, y las caderas le duelen, como si aún estuviera dentro.

Dolió mucho, rememora, incluso cuando una emoción intensa y dichosa le invadió cuando se convirtió en uno con Sebastian, el malestar no desapareció, solo se eclipsó, perdurando durante el acto, y hasta ahora, que todo había acabado.

Se estremece, los recuerdos siguen vividos en su piel.

Una ligera turbación le invade.

Antes de hacer _eso_, él sabía lo que ocurriría, y lo consintió.

_Quiso ser de Sebastian._

Si alguien supiera lo que pasó en esa cama, y le preguntara el motivo por el que accedió y de hecho propició ese encuentro, respondería que había enfermado, que producto de una fiebre intensa, deliró, y su cuerpo se predispuso a ser poseído como el de una mujer.

_Mentiroso._

Su consciencia gritaría esa palabra en cuanto expresara la anterior declaración.

Desde que compartió aquel beso intenso en la mansión Midford con Sebastian, algo dentro de él deseó dejarse llevar. Curiosidad, cree que fue eso.

Admitía que el sexo, siempre le pareció repugnante. De hecho le preocupaba el crecer, tener que desposar a Elizabeth, y hacerle _eso_. No era ella, claro, cualquier individuo le producía la misma repulsa si lo imaginaba en ese plano.

Y Sebastian no había sido la excepción.

Se sintió muy vulnerable cuando empezó a tocarlo al inicio del pago de la apuesta. Primero fue extraño, luego agradable, para tornarse inevitablemente asqueroso en ciertas ocasiones.

Se sintió sucio de vez en cuando.

Pero el demonio supo cómo actuar, no siempre le exigió demasiado, en ocasiones simplemente le abrazó, le acarició el cabello, y le beso la frente o las mejillas.

Fueron caricias limpias, diferentes por completo a las que él vio ejercer a esos hombres en los niños, de hecho esas fueron golpes, bofetadas y la filtración brutal en esos cuerpos pequeños.

Pero incluso cuando Sebastian se tornaba más brusco en cualquier sentido; si él se resistía y el demonio lo percibía, de inmediato amainaba su ímpetu.

Más allá de eso, la sensación de protección que le daba Sebastian se intensificó, vale aclarar que tal emoción estuvo presente desde el inicio del contrato.

Entonces en su mente vago un pensamiento superfluo, pero lo suficientemente importante para meditarlo.

_Las relaciones sexuales eran placenteras_.

Lo había escuchado varias veces, y estaba seguro que era falso, sin embargo el contacto de Sebastian se tornaba más agradable cada vez, y empezó a creer que tal vez, dicha declaración era cierta.

Luego llegó ese beso indecente, que le estremeció e hizo que algo ardiera, fue un no sé qué, tan agradable, que anheló repetirlo, pero doblego ese deseo interno porque no quería plantearse en serio la opción de abrirse de piernas para Sebastian, y esperar que aquel ser le robara la inocencia y la dignidad.

Fue cuando decidió aceptar el beso de Lizzy. Un contacto agradable, lo admitía, pero que no se igualaba ni remotamente a eso que parecía fuego cuando él y Sebastian se besaban.

Lo decidió tras eso, hablar con el demonio, y zanjar el asunto, dando la contraorden o cediendo a un instinto primario, en el que todo cuanto significaba él como Ciel Phantomhive, se perdería en tan enigmática y perfecta criatura.

Imperó lo segundo, y la diferencia entre lo que había visto en el pasado y lo que Sebastian le hizo sentir, fue abismal. Dolió, por supuesto, tenía la sensación que nada podría haberlo evitado, pero también hubo un placer avasallador, conjugado a la transmutación de sus desgracias y venganza en algo vaporoso, que sigue ahí, pero ya no le hace doler los hombros por su peso.

Un corto circuito irrumpe su nirvana, al escuchar el eco de pasos cortos propios de un elegante caminar, producir un retintín sobre el piso de la habitación.

—Joven amo —escucha la voz de Sebastian, y su respiración se corta—, es muy tarde, por favor, despierte.

El demonio llega junto a Ciel, y observa al menor, elevando ligeramente las cejas.

—Me satisface hallarlo despierto —concede el mayordomo curvando ligeramente los labios. Su gesto es amable, como siempre.

No obstante, la expresión de Ciel se vuelve rígida, una de sus manos aprieta las sabanas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, entorna los ojos. Todo su semblante expresa rencor.

Sebastian se desconcierta, no esperaba que el chiquillo se endulzara, le abrazara y le llenara de besos, ni siquiera amabilidad, pero tampoco mostrara tal displicencia y enojo. Un semblante sereno, solo imaginó eso.

—Salvaje —lee en los labios del menor, no hay sonido—…bruto.

Le escucha mascullar entre dientes, en tanto sus pupilas ardientes recorren la figura que reposa en la cama, las cobijas deslizadas débilmente, el cuerpo descansando de lado, la respiración ligeramente turbada.

El lenguaje corporal de Ciel habla, y entiende la razón del disgusto.

Sonríe, ni siquiera por burlarse, es algo que nace impetuoso en su interior.

Sus manos agarran el cuerpo de Ciel, levantándolo de la cama, el adolescente abre los ojos con ligera expresión de sorpresa. Se analizan el uno al otro, frente a frente. Ciel no se escandaliza, no hay sonrojos, solo asombro, y le agrada, recordar las mejillas carmín, la pasión impresa en quejidos, producto de haber tomado el cuerpo de un ser frágil tan hermoso como un ángel y saber que aun así, la arrogancia, aquella peculiar maldad humana, la mente de caballero, todo, continua ahí.

Perenne e inmutable.

No tiene duda, solo ese humano es digno de devoción.

—Lamento si fui demasiado brusco, joven amo.

Se disculpa el sirviente, presionando suave, el cuerpo de Ciel contra el suyo, el conde solo contiene el aire, deseando que le suelte, el corazón empieza a traicionarle. No protesta, claro, solo se limita a controlar su respiración y sus manos, que desearon aferrarse de nuevo al mayordomo, solo su cabeza, su mentón se apoya sobre el hombro del más adulto.

—Pero los demonios, somos extraordinariamente fuertes —continua— y el sexo es libre, sin barreras que contengan la lujuria. Nada que nos ate…

Ciel le escucha atento, sintiendo una mano de Sebastian aferrarle de la cintura, la otra cree, está arreglando algo de la cama.

—Le aseguro fui lo más suave que pude —Sebastian separa un poco a Ciel, para mirarlo a los ojos, lee fastidio y comprensión en los orbes heterocromos—, aunque supongo que siendo el amo tan joven, con un cuerpo tan pequeño y débil, me fue inevitable herirlo.

Sebastian sujeta a Ciel de los hombros, antes de colocarlo sobre muchas almohadas que acomodó hábilmente cuando apretó a Ciel contra sí, y a pesar de la tersura de las mencionadas, un mohín de aflicción cruza el rostro del conde por un breve momento.

—Es casi inevitable el dolor la primera vez —Ciel le escucha atento, aun con una expresión de resentimiento— pero el joven amo pudo soportar muy bien mi ritmo. Debería felicitarlo.

Sebastian se cansa de lidiar con Ciel, y arma de nuevo el jaleo que ha sido la base de su relación desde que pactaran el contrato. El conde le mira, con ligero escándalo, está a punto de reprenderle, su rostro se ubica a un solo palmo de distancia de su amo para aceptar la reprimenda, cuando el ambiente se quiebra con unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

Ciel fija su atención en esa dirección, tornando su molestia en un gesto serio, Sebastian le imita, irguiéndose, para luego caminar pausado en dicha dirección.

—Me tome el atrevimiento de solicitar el desayuno —explica a Ciel—. Sería extraño que solicitara la cocina para preparar algo, aun siendo solo un sirviente mi posición es por ahora la de un huésped.

—No es necesario tanto discurso —increpa Ciel con gravedad—, entiendo. Abre la puerta.

Ordena el adolescente irguiéndose, aún sentado sobre los almohadones de algodón.

Todo un rey.

Sebastian obedece, permitiendo entrar a un hombre de mediana edad, de agradables modales, que se presenta como el chef principal del hotel, sugiriendo de inmediato al conde como a Sebastian, que Ciel es la personalidad de mayor envergadura en todo el lugar, para concederle tal privilegio.

Con gentileza le atiende Sebastian en tanto Ciel, huraño como es su costumbre, se limita a corresponder a los tratos con fría cortesía.

El hombre no demora mucho en presentar el exclusivo menú en honor al Conde Phantomhive, y rendirle discreta pleitesía, para luego marcharse con dos meseros que, reverencian al aristócrata sobre la cama, incomodos.

Sebastian toma la bandeja sobre el carrito, y la acomoda sobre las piernas de Ciel, que fija su atención en otra cosa.

—Creí que las atenciones era solo para mí.

Sonríe con petulancia señalando con un gesto la otra bandeja sobre el carrito, el demonio le sigue el juego, imitándole.

—Le aseguro que el menú que debería consumir, no es más que los alimentos estándar que sirven a todos en este lugar. Lo que el joven amo degustará, es único, como él mismo.

Le halaga, Ciel cierra los ojos y empieza a comer con elegancia, ignorando al demonio, de expresión adusta, que le contempla satisfecho al observar las comisuras de la boca de Ciel curvarse casi imperceptibles.

Fastidiado con su fuero interno, Sebastian admite dos verdades innegables:

Algo se rompió entre los dos.

Y ese algo, renació de un modo distinto en los dos.

.

.

.

Ciel camina con paso firme y elegante a lado de una mujer alta, exquisitamente vestida, de edad similar a su tía, aunque algo más robusta, y muy bonita aún, aunque es evidente, que no repara, ni reparara en el último rasgo.

—Ha sido una magnifica reunión, Conde Phantomhive.

Se expresa la dama abanicándose a lado del niño, que contiene un gesto de sarcasmo, al recordar cuan incompatible es él con cualquier evento social.

—Estoy satisfecha de estar contribuyendo a su iniciación en la sociedad…

Continua con cierto orgullo la mujer, Ciel la ignora, aunque finge oírle. Sebastian camina tras los dos, queriendo reír ante el descaro y la suficiencia de aquella dama, que le habla a su amo con absoluta naturalidad. Supo en cuanto la vio, que había sido advertida respecto al poder político y de los bajos fondos que tenía Ciel, y su fuerte temperamento, pero ignora deliberadamente todo al tratar al joven conde como un adolescente normal.

Los humanos son realmente interesantes.

Llegan a la puerta, Sebastian se adelanta, abriéndola para Ciel, la mujer le sonríe, antes de regresar la vista a su joven invitado.

—Me ha alegrado sobremanera hacer tratos con usted, Conde. Y como le asegurado, en Londres se sabrá que la donación más grande de este año para el albergue fue hecha por Funtom Company.

—Es lo único que le solicito, _Duquesa Harley_*.

Sebastian le coloca el sombrero de copa en la cabeza, en tanto él se limita a responderle a la mujer.

La dama solicita, asiente con la cabeza, Ciel se inclina brevemente en un gesto de caballerosidad, para luego dar vuelta y salir del lugar, Sebastian le sigue no sin antes mostrar una radiante sonrisa a la mujer, con la coquetería que le caracteriza.

Suben a prisa al carruaje estacionado fuera de la enorme casa de la duquesa, para volver a la mansión.

Sebastian se acomoda primero, apartando uno de los equipajes que les acompañan, en cuanto le da el visto bueno, Ciel se sienta despacio a su lado, para luego dejar caer la cabeza en su regazo, le quita el sombrero, el menor extiende su brazo y deja su bastón en el asiento de frente.

Escuchan el trote de los caballos, el carruaje anda de nuevo.

Acostado sobre las piernas del mayordomo, Ciel ve el rostro de Sebastian sobre el suyo, el demonio le acaricia los cabellos con delicadeza.

—Dispusiste dinero para personas necesitadas, en realidad eres amable.

Rompe el ambiente el ser de cabellos ébano, Ciel solo tuerce los ojos con tedio.

—Sabes que no es así —explica Ciel, como si fuera obvio—. Todo Londres se enterara que mi compañía fue la benefactora, eso dará a mi empresa buena imagen corporativa. Todo se traduce en ventas. Una inversión, solo ha sido eso.

Sebastian le cree, Ciel no es piadoso. Ha sabido eso siempre.

—El amo dijo que tenía asuntos que tratar conmigo.

Continúa el sirviente sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por los cabellos de Ciel, a quien nota desconectarse por un segundo, para luego suspirar calmado y hurgar en uno de los bolsillos internos de su levita.

Le extiende un objeto conocido, al que atrapa con la mano que no acaricia a Ciel.

—Supongo que esto implica que debo continuar con la investigación.

—Así es —contesta Ciel—. Debido a la orden de su majestad lo aplazamos, pero nada de lo ocurrido debería interponerse con ello ahora.

El demonio comprende que se refiere al encuentro íntimo de ambos. Y está de acuerdo, y ligeramente contento de la invariabilidad de Ciel.

—Investiga el guardapelo de Undertaker —ordena con voz imperiosa—. Deseo cumplir mi venganza en breve, y presiento que ese objeto tiene la respuesta…

—¿Lady Elizabeth? —le interroga.

—No —responde firme—. He deseado concluir mi venganza rápido desde que pacte contigo, porque mi vida no tiene otro sentido que ese, y si consigo hacerlo antes que Lizzy salga del internado, para no romper mi compromiso, mucho mejor. Estaré muerto, seré libre y mi alma será tuya, ¿no es lo que deseas?

El mayordomo le da una mirada indescifrable a su señor.

—En efecto, lo deseo —concede el mayordomo, sus ojos brillan en su tono demoniaco—. Quiero su alma, tomarla y robarme su vida.

Ciel suelta una risa amarga.

—Y la tendrás si trabajas bien y rápido, monstruo.

El demonio ríe junto con Ciel, baja su rostro hasta el de su amo. Le besa, por primera vez luego de su encuentro, el conde se estremece pero le corresponde, hay algo tan fuerte como libertad en ese gesto.

Se abrazan, Ciel se aferra a Sebastian, quedando a horcadas del mayordomo, y ríe incluso cuando el beso termina, el demonio le susurra en voz baja, riendo igual que él sobre su oreja, y apretándolo fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Con gusto accedo a empezar su venganza, si es su deseo, mi señor.

.

_Ciel no contesta, solo se entrega de nuevo a él con un beso febril._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>*La Duquesa Harley es un personaje de la novela "El retrato de Dorian Gray", de Oscar Wilde. Aunque la he adaptado a mi modo. <em>

_._

Lo acabe… ¡Shannaro! xD

La verdad pensé que de hecho no publicaría esta semana, la universidad me tiene ahorcada, pero acabo con esto y vuelo hacer deberes :P

Este fue un capítulo de transición, y es que siento que en particular a Ciel se lo debía. El anterior (el lemon por el que me iré al infiero xD), fue casi todo un POV Sebastian, y Ciel solo se dejó hacer… ahora sabemos porque le permitió al demonio llegar tan lejos, y en general tener ese pantallazo del día siguiente en el que dices… Okey, se aman, follan y todo eso, pero no olvidan quienes son, lo que quieren y sus objetivos…

Quería IC, espero haberlo conseguido, ya me dirán.

Y recuerden, esto es una transición, lo que quiere decir, que el drama enserio, aún no llega, pero está cerca… si leyeron entre líneas… :)

Para acabar, agradezco de nuevo todos los reviews, los favoritos y alertas, cada uno es precioso y se hace un lugar en mi frío corazón, lo juro.

Con ustedes, la pizarra de honor.

— _Tatik-Yao_ —_ valentinalondono3597_—_ Nuevo Fan _

— _Sakura Hecate_ — _YO _— _PerlhaHale_ — _SoyUnDinosaurio__  
><em>

—_ Annie Thompson _—_ Johan Palma — _Lia-tan __

—_ Valenttyna _—_ elizabel _—_ Guest — _Vanchan1 _ _

—_ Nozomi Black _—_ Nameless _

— _Shinobu Michelle _

.

Besos, Aredhiel!

.

PD. Si dejaron el review como anónimo, revisen los reviews porque hallaran uno mío con sus respuestas ;)


End file.
